A Lengthening of Shadows
by Death-God-777
Summary: Merlin is given a choice, the most terrible choice. A choice that will result in the death of a friend. The shadows lengthen as the weight of his destiny begins to take hold. s4 AU, set after "Aithusa" DISCONTINUED
1. A Superstition

_A/N: so this was born from lots of little ideas coming together and I decided I didn't want to do oneshot after oneshot. Now they're all combined here. Here's chapter one, let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

"My Lord."

The call came quite late into the evening. It would have been dismissed, had said lord not known what this would undoubtedly be about. After all, there would only be one reason why his servant Bastian would enter his chambers at such an hour. A mission had been bestowed upon him; return meant success.

Or, if it did not, the man was a fool to return.

"You have found it then?" he asked, leaning forward in his elegant chair eagerly, hands coming to link together.

"Yes sire," Bastian replied. "I have no doubts."

"You have found it then? The city I saw in the scrying?"

A nod. "The very same. It is exactly as you described."

The servant was treated to a thoughtful hum as his master leant back in his chair, one hand coming to rub his chin. "Then I must ride out immediately. There cannot be any delay. I will wait no longer to reclaim what is rightfully mine!" The declaration was finalised with a _thump_ to the table. Taking a moment to compose himself, the nobleman then looked over at Bastian once more. "And what was the name of this city?"

"Camelot."

-)-(-

"Merlin."

Being a servant was hardly the most terrible job in the world; especially when one was a servant of the royal household, or the _king_. It certainly paid better than many other professions one could undertake and it was not – in theory at least – a job that was classified as 'dangerous'. Indeed, a servant could be rather well off if they went about their duties respectfully and in a manner that was timely.

"Merlin."

There were, however, certain parts of his job that Merlin did _not_ like. It wasn't always the undeniable truth that he lied every day to keep himself alive, nor was it always the fact that Arthur did seem capable of drawing in a remarkable amount of negative acquaintances, and the fact that aforementioned acquaintances often wanted nothing more than to see Arthur die in some horrific way.

"_Merlin._"

No, it didn't actually tend to be any of that – surprisingly enough.

"Merlin! You are going to be late for work if you don't get out of that bed."

"_Gaius…"_

It was _this_.

His groan was met with a bemused chuckle from his mentor. "Oh come now Merlin, it's hardly that early. Hurry!" Gaius called back as he descended the stairs that led to the main room. "Or else Arthur will be late and I know you wouldn't want that!"

"No we wouldn't," Merlin grumbled, staring at his open door in distaste.

It was with a great reluctance that he threw back his blankets, shutting his door before quickly changing. As soon as his boots were slipped onto his feet and the final knot tied in his neckerchief, Merlin made one last assessment of himself, more to make sure everything was as it should be than a display of vanity. Snatching half a sandwich from the table as he passed, Merlin gave the physician a wave and a yell of good-bye as he left, swinging the door shut after him.

"But you haven't eaten you breakfast!" came the immediate reply.

"I don't have time!" Merlin bellowed back, knowing Gaius would be mumbling choice words under his breath; the phrase 'I told you as much' undoubtedly present.

Hastily collecting Arthur's breakfast from the kitchens, and dodging a particularly snippy cook in the process, Merlin jogged up the flights of stairs leading to Arthur's chambers. With a practised slide that almost turned into a tumble, Merlin threw a hand onto the door to balance himself before pushing said door open.

"Morning sire!" he greeted jovially, smiling as he waited for the inevitable bad-tempered response. Two steps towards the curtains and still nothing, Merlin turned, face instantly morphing into a frown when he found the bed to be empty. "Sire?"

Making to move towards the bed, the warlock paused before making a split-second change to his plans, instead grabbing the heavy drapes and yanking them open, flooding the room with light. A new assessment performed in the now lit chambers showed him exactly what he had first assumed; that Arthur was most definitely _not_ present.

"Sire? Arthur?"

Placing his precariously balanced tray of breakfast down, Merlin surveyed the room more intently, looking for any signs that something was amiss. As he paced from corner to corner, fingers idly running through nooks and crannies, he wracked his memory, trying to find anything, a sentence, an order, a reminder, that would explain this strange phenomenon.

Because it was certainly strange that Arthur not be in his chambers at first light, sleeping contentedly and groaning when he was awoken – despite the fact that they did the same routine every day.

A flitter of movement appeared in his peripheral vision and Merlin turned to see what was creating such erratic shadows. And then, for some inexplicable reason, a wave of fear fell upon him, causing him to gasp audibly and a shiver of terror to run down his spine. He could almost _feel_ his blood freezing as terror rushed through him.

He shouldn't have been scared of it, really he shouldn't have. For all it was, was a robin.

A robin; a bird.

A small, helpless _bird_.

The poor creature flew around the room in a path that was of pure chaos. It swooped from closet to bed posts, from bed posts to dressing screen, wavering there uncertainly. The window in through which it had flown was still open, and yet it could not seem to comprehend that therein lay its escape. Its tiny feet hopped across the screen, head tilting to the side in perplexion.

And Merlin would be none the wiser as to why such a simple bird filled him with such daunting amounts of terror. For some reason, the sight of the robin had him back-pedalling so fast he nearly stumbled. His neck prickled when it twittered its unease, and he had to literally focusing on breathing – in and out, in and out – to prevent himself from hyperventilating.

What was wrong with him? Why was this bird bombarding him with such an ill omen that his magic was all but screaming at him; screaming for him to run, to hide, to _flee_.

As the unbridled fear consumed him, Merlin rushed to the screen where the robin was perched even as his instincts _roared_ at him, cursed his foolishness. There was something very wrong here.

"Go on, go," Merlin urged upon reaching the screen, gesturing to the window. "Get out of here."

The robin tittered at him uncertainly before hop, hop, hopping away, making for Arthur's dresser instead.

"Not that way!" he hissed, gestures becoming almost violent. "You need to _go_."

"Merlin. Please tell me this is not what it looks like and that you're not giving orders to a _bird_."

Usually the young warlock would've come up with some witty retort to Arthur's drawl while inwardly burning with humiliation. But not today. No, today he turned to Arthur with something very much akin to relief. And Arthur would have to admit, it threw him off guard, the lazy smile he had on his face promptly dropping away.

"Arthur, thank goodness!" Merlin blustered, eyes wide with an emotion the king couldn't place. "You have to get rid of it," he explained, pointing at the robin desperately. "It needs to go."

Arthur stared at his servant incredulously. "Merlin, it's a bird."

"It _needs to go_."

Never before had Arthur seen such determination in the other's eyes. Thoroughly confused but willing to humour Merlin for now – since that would grant him an explanation at least – Arthur signalled for his manservant to wait before carefully sneaking across the room. Swiftly, silently, he struck, grabbing the bird in a powerful hand and closing his fingers around it securely yet gently. It took him six steps to reach the window, and another two to loosen his grip enough for the robin to fly away.

That achieved, he turned back to Merlin, expecting to see gratitude or something of that nature. What he saw instead surprised him. It was maliciousness and unforgiveness.

"You should have killed it, not freed it."

With that, Merlin turned on his heel and left, slamming the chamber doors shut behind him.

Because, if one did not kill a bird that had entered one's house, death would shortly follow.

And death was coming. He could sense it.

Death was coming.

-)-(-

_A/N: so, I haven't really given you much as to what is going on, but it's a start. Just so you know, this story will have a darker edge to it. Review and let me know what you thought. _

_~DeathGod777_


	2. Foreshadowing

_A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed – I really enjoyed your feedback. Here's the next chapter, and already it starts to get AU. XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

Gaius jumped when the door to his chambers was abruptly flung open. He was even more bewildered when he saw Merlin to be the one entering the room, his ward's face unusually dark, eyes rimmed with panic, movements quick and flustered.

"Merlin?" the physician asked, voice seeming to startle the young man. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Merlin halted in his quick pace, coming to a complete stop in the centre of the room, turning to face him with a strange look on his face. "Something happened. Something terrible."

"Did something happen to Arthur?" Gaius pressed, eyebrows knitting together in concern. "What happened?"

"I…" Merlin's eyes fell to the floor. "It was a bird. There was a bird in Arthur's chambers. It flew through the window…and then it couldn't get out."

"That's it? Merlin, my dear boy, you'll need to do better than that."

"No, Gaius, you don't understand," Merlin cut in, all but _glaring_ at him. "My mother used to tell me that if a bird flew into a room, death would soon follow."

Gaius shot him a bland look. "Merlin, that is nothing but an old wives tale."

Merlin's look was just as bland. "And I thought you of all people would believe in them."

That had Gaius pausing, remembering the many times Uther had dismissed his own warnings as superstitious nonsense. "It's not that I don't believe in them," he answered carefully. "It's just that some are backed by evidence and some are not. You cannot believe every superstition you hear."

His ward stared at him incredulously. "So you're saying that what my mother said is false?" He shook his head. "I _know_ what I sensed. Something in that room was _wrong_ Gaius. My magic could sense it. I know it was more than a simple bird. It was like-"

"_Merlin!"_

The shout came bellowing down the hallway and had Merlin cowering from the door somewhat. Gaius raised an eyebrow at the reaction, able to assume that Merlin had not been dismissed by the king before skittering back here. His ward's face appropriately rearranged itself into a mask of its usual cheerful lunacy just as Arthur strode in the door, a dark scowl on his face.

"What on earth has gotten into you Merlin?" he demanded, a hand settling on his hip.

"I…uh…"

As Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation, Gaius chose to jump in. "I'm afraid it was my fault that Merlin came back here Sire."

Two confused sets of eyes stared at him.

"Your fault?" Arthur repeated in disbelief, Merlin's expression saying much the same, even if he didn't voice it out-loud – for obvious reasons.

"Yes," Gaius nodded emphatically. "You see Sire, I noticed Merlin coming down with what looked like the start of a fever last night. I told him he would need to take a tonic this morning to abate the symptoms. Unfortunately in his rush this morning…it seems as though he forgot."

"And so you ran back here to get it?" Arthur didn't seem to know whether to sigh at Merlin's forgetfulness or accuse them of conspiracy. "But then…" Another frown. "Then how do you explain the bird in my chambers? The thing had you downright terrified. And that's pathetic even for _you_, _Mer_lin."

"A hallucination, no doubt. Brought on by the fever."

Arthur's gaze flickered to Merlin, the servant nodding seriously. Not buying the entire explanation at all, but willing to bet it had to do with some sort of illness – mental, if he had to guess – the young king decided to let the matter slide. _This_ time.

"Alright Merlin," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But, just this once. Since I don't want an idiot blundering around my chambers who's more likely to do more harm than good, I don't want to see you until I need to prepare for bed."

Merlin's face adopted a cheeky grin. "Are you giving me the day off Sire?"

A finger was promptly shoved into his face. "If I find out you've been lying about being ill, a week in the stocks will look like heaven, do you understand?"

"I always knew you cared!" Merlin called brightly as Arthur disappeared. Once sure the prince was out of sight, he turned back to his mentor. "Thanks Gaius, I mean, really, thanks. You-…What's this?" The question came as he suddenly found a leaf of parchment shoved into his hands.

"I need some supplies from the markets," Gaius told him, returning to his work and immersing himself in it. "And since you've got the entire day off…" he trailed off pointedly.

"B-but…But I'm supposed to be ill!" Merlin protested. "What if Arthur found out I was walking around the lower town? An ill man doesn't do that!"

"They do if they're the charge of the physician. Arthur will probably just think you're going to pick up supplies for your own remedy."

Merlin shot him a half-exasperated look. "Oh the irony in that."

Gaius placed his equipment down, a stern frown now present. "Merlin, you've been lucky to get this day off at all so if I were you, I'd stop sulking. You'll still have plenty of free time this afternoon," he added kindly.

The smile he was presented with was infectious. That was, until he added:

"But that's only after you've cleaned the leech tank!"

-)-(-

"Alright…"

Merlin allowed himself to spin in a three-sixty to ensure that none of the surrounding stores were ones that he needed to enter. Glancing down once more at his list and mentally checking items off against what was in his burdened arms, he gave a nod, confident that he had now completed his task. Balancing the objects in his arms precariously so he could return his list to a pocket, Merlin gave a soft cry when one of his herb bundles fell to the ground.

Before it could be trampled though, a passing man was kind enough to pick it up. "This yours my friend?"

Merlin smiled, jostling his load once more. "Yeah, if you could just…"

He attempted to reach out and grab it with a spare hand, something that only caused another parcel to slip and fall. Catching the glass vial – something Gaius would _not_ have been pleased to discover had been broken – the stranger kept it tightly within his own grip, a short laugh escaping him.

"Why don't I help you? Seems like you've got a lot on your hands."

Laughing himself, Merlin shook his head. "No that's alright. I've carried far worse for Arthur, trust me."

He was met with a quizzical look. "You work for Arthur?"

It was Merlin's turn to pause. "Of course I do. I'm Merlin," he added, as though that made it obvious.

"Ha…" was the response. "Well, allow me to help you anyway."

A smile was sent his way but before Merlin could return it, a jolt shot down his spine; a sliver of warning, an alert to danger. Something now akin to suspicion burnt in his eyes as he stared at this rather helpful stranger.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Amyas," the man replied, holding out a hand to shake before realising how redundant said action was. He pulled his arm back with an easy chuckle but there was something in his eyes that Merlin could not quite place. And he didn't like it.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Merlin inquired; he would've folded his arms had they been free. "And what brings you to Camelot?"

Amyas shrugged his shoulders airily. "Looking for work. A city as big as Camelot…there must be something." A smile appeared on his face. "Maybe you could help me," he suggested brightly. "Since you work for the king and…"

"It doesn't work like that." Merlin knew his words were clipped but something about this 'Amyas' screamed false. "Now…" he said, managing to correctly balance everything and still hold out a hand. "Thank you, but I'll manage."

There it was: that flicker. But as soon as Merlin focussed on it, it was gone and Amyas appeared nothing but friendly. The objects were placed in his hand, but it did not escape Merlin's notice that they were done so with far more force than necessary. He gave his new friend a strained smile before slipping into the crowd.

All the way back to the palace he was aware of a pair of eyes trained on him. He shivered. There was something very wrong with this whole day. He only hoped it would be over quickly.

-)-(-

"_He cannot keep coming in here, young warlock."_

Merlin sighed at the voice in his head. _"I know."_

The sadness that followed that thought must have travelled far deeper than his mind for, in front of him, Aithusa stiffened. The sorrow had tainted his magic and Aithusa tilted his head to inspect Merlin inquiringly before scuttling into his head, bumping his nose against Merlin's chin.

"_Ánapaúw_," Merlin laughed, nudging the hatchling away.

Aithusa clucked in displeasure before doing as asked and desisting, slumping to the ground and staring up at the dragonlord forlornly. The look had Merlin grinning widely and he quickly gave in, scratching the dragon's crown a couple of times before waving a hand and creating a spark of light that danced to and fro. The tiny dragon pursued it without sense, leaping, racing, and pouncing, to dismal success.

Merlin watched the dragon fondly, noticing the slightly growth in size already. While Kilgharrah _had_ told him Aithusa would grow quickly, he was already far bigger than what Merlin had expected. But greater size gave him greater flying ability, something Merlin was delighted with. After all, it made sneaking Aithusa into Kilgharrah's old cave so much easier. The little dragon could simply flit in and out under the cover of darkness, rather than Merlin having to meet Kilgharrah in their usual clearing.

After all, a dragon could only land so many times before people started noticing the unusual tracks left in the earth. Plus, the amount of times Merlin could sneak past the guards was not infinitesimal.

Now Kilgharrah could remain further away, perched upon rocks and ridges were tracks could not be so easily found, and Merlin needed only to cross the courtyard. It had taken some persuading on Merlin's behalf to even get Kilgharrah to agree, but the old dragon had finally given in, admitting that it would be good for Aithusa to bond with the other part of his kin.

"It'll be past midnight soon," Merlin mumbled, dispersing the light and rubbing Aithusa's neck gently, the tiny dragon nudging him for more affection. "It's time to get you back. _Ámatroxáw ágxis._"

There was a moment of contemplation before Aithusa spread his wings, giving Merlin one last squawk and then pushing himself off the edge of the outcrop. His pale wings flapped frantically until a rhythm was formed and then he was gone, gliding out of the cave and back to the dragon that was all that remained of his kind.

"_Thank you, old friend."_

"_This, young warlock, is one favour in which you are more than welcome." _

-)-(-

As the image dispersed from the bowl, a sardonic grin spread across his face.

"At last."

-)-(-

_A/N: since I probably won't post a new chapter this year, Happy New Year to everyone! Have a great one. :)_

_~DeathGod777_


	3. The Ultimatum

_A/N: don't you just hate life getting in the way? Oh well, it can't be helped so here I am, back with chapter three. Hope you enjoy it. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

"Merlin, I know that face."

Gaius's voice cut into his thoughts and the young warlock looked up at his mentor as he entered their chambers. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "But…something is _wrong_ Gaius."

"You haven't met another bird, have you Merlin?"

The young man threw a heated scowl across the room. "This isn't the time for jokes Gaius!"

The thundering yell caught them both by surprise. There was a tense moment of silence before Merlin sighed, allowing himself to drop down at the table, cradling his head in his hands. Now more than a little concerned, for Merlin's behaviour was most certainly out of character, Gaius took a seat across from him.

"Is something really that wrong?" he asked gently.

Merlin sighed, resting his chin in a hand. "Something is terribly wrong. Gaius, my magic keeps _screaming_ at me. It senses something is wrong, that something is going to happen."

"Well then surely you can trace the source?" Gaius suggested, trying to catch the man's eye but his ward ducking away.

"It's only a feeling Gaius. And you can't trace feelings. I have no idea what's about to happen."

"Perhaps you could ask the Great Dragon?"

"He has nothing to say to me," Merlin replied as he swept from the table, heading for his own room. "I know-" he called back, anticipating Gaius' next words. "-because I just spoke to him. If he had known anything, he would've told me!"

"But did you ask him?"

The silence he got in return was the only answer Gaius needed.

A few minutes later Merlin came jogging back down the stairs, slipping his arms into his worn jacket, preparing to go and attend Arthur. It was only as he reached the chamber's doors that he turned to face his mentor was again, a dark frown on his face.

"There was a man, in the lower town," he recalled, eyes distant as his mind sifted through the memories. "He was almost…too friendly. Something about him…I didn't like it."

"It may only have been a reaction of paranoia," Gaius pointed out reasonably. "You've been uptight ever since this morning. The man's intentions may only have been honourable. Have a think about it over night. He may not seem so threatening in the light of a new day."

Merlin did have to nod, knowing that Gaius was right. What he was feeling towards Amyas didn't correctly reflect their meeting. The man had been nothing but kind to him. Truly, it may have been nothing, just his mind playing tricks on him.

"His name was Amyas," Merlin revealed as he reached the door, turning imploring eyes to Gaius. "If during your rounds…"

The physician sent him a smile. "Alright my boy, I'll keep my eyes out for him and see what I can find. But only because your instincts have saved our lives more times than I like to admit. Now off with you before Arthur has to come down here again."

"You never know, the exercise might be good for him," Merlin teased, grinning wickedly before vanishing from sight.

Gaius shook his head. That boy. One of these days…

-)-(-

"And the scouting parties have confirmed that the path through the Mountains of Isgard has been blocked. I fear we will have to find a new trail, my Lord."

"Thank you Uncle. I…"

Arthur's voice wafted down the hallways and Merlin was quick to slip into the servant corridors. Arthur may have given him to day off but he would _not_ be impressed if Merlin did not have his chambers prepared for him before he arrived. Dodging another scurrying servant and having to save a vase of flowers he accidentally knocked from falling to the floor, Merlin hastily unlocked Arthur's door, allowing himself inside. He took a quick look at the mess inside, his head tilting in disbelief. How _any_ man could achieve this in a single day was beyond him.

"_Bywan fore æðele modgeþancs."_

The clothes flew back into their respective closets, the last wardrobe door closing just as Arthur entered the door, the king raising his eyebrows upon seeing the clean room and his servant.

"Well at least I can be assured that you're of _some_ use to me Merlin." Arthur drawled, stepping behind the dressing screen as he prepared for bed. "Now, since you've been lazing about all day, I've come up with a list of chores for you to do."

"I'm sure you do," Merlin muttered, throwing a glare at the screen that was only half-serious.

"Come on Merlin, I know you love cleaning my socks."

"That's if I don't drown in the smell first!" he called back cheekily, earning a muffed 'hey!' in response.

"I need you to pack," Arthur stated, stepping out from behind the screen, depositing a rather substantial amount of clothes into Merlin's arms.

"Pack?" he repeated dumbly.

"Yes Merlin, pack." The words were said slowly, Arthur making out that Merlin was every bit the simpleton he teased him about being.

"But…but where are we going?" Merlin spluttered, confused. "You're supposed to stay in Camelot. You've got the Earl of Me-"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm king Merlin. I can have a holiday if I wish."

Merlin's ears perked up. "We're going on a holiday?"

The look he was given was incredulous. "You really _are_ a prattling fool, aren't you, _Mer_lin?"

"So I take it we're not going on holiday then."

"Very clever of you. No, my Uncle has heard that the pass through the Isgard Mountains has been taken over by bandits. We need that route for trade."

"And how did Lord Agravaine here of this?" Merlin asked, hiding his suspicion behind a veil of curiousity as he carefully turned back the sheets on Arthur's bed.

"A peasant from a village managed to slip through them," Arthur told him with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The rest of his convoy was killed. Apparently only this Amyas survived."

The candle he had been setting on Arthur's bedside table suddenly slipped from his grip, landing on the floor was a _crash_! Arthur turned to stare at him.

"What is wrong with you today Merlin?"

"I'm sorry Sire," Merlin replied curtly, placing the candle in its proper place and hastily bowing. "I'll take it there's nothing more you need Sire!"

"_Mer-!"_

Whatever it was that Arthur shouted was lost as Merlin closed the king's door. He had to find this Amyas. Why was he here? Why was he suddenly bringing messages to Agravaine? And, most importantly, why did he give off such an ill air?

Perhaps if Merlin had been paying more attention to his surroundings than to the questions in his mind, he would not have found himself slammed into a wall, a strong forearm pressed across his neck. Glancing up, the warlock's breath caught when he found himself staring into the eyes of the very man he had been thinking of mere seconds before.

"So we meet again Merlin," Amyas whispered, voice cold and dangerous. "As you can undoubtedly tell, my intentions are not so pure this time."

"What do you want?" Merlin hissed, trying to shift the arm but being unable to; not without magic, and that was something he could not risk, not when this man could possibly already have ties to Agravaine. "What do you want with Arthur?"

"With Arthur?" he scoffed. "I have no quarrel with Arthur."

Merlin blinked in surprise. "Then…what do you want?"

"I want what you've hidden. I want that dragon hatchling."

Fear and rage swelled up inside of him, so powerfully that Merlin could barely contain. He didn't even know which emotion threatened to consume more, the fear or the rage; the heart-stopping fear of Aithusa being discovered or the blood-burning hate that someone dared threaten the young dragon.

"How…"

Amyas chuckled darkly. "I have my methods Merlin. You will bring this dragon to me."

"_Never_." Merlin's eyes flashed. "I will never give him to you."

"You do not understand Merlin," Amyas warned, pressing him harder into the wall. "You will be given a choice, the most terrible choice. That is, unless you bring me this dragon by sunset tomorrow."

Merlin scowled, magic bubbling right beneath his skin, aching to come out. "I will _never_ hand him to anyone, and certainly not to _you_."

The arm pressing against his throat was abruptly moved, a harsh, swift punch to the stomach sending him sprawling to the ground. As he pulled himself off the ground, finals words wafted to him on the air.

"You _will_ bring this dragon to me."

And he shivered.

-)-(-

_A/N: that's where I'll leave it for now. Anyone got any ideas as to what choice Amyas is going to force Merlin to make? I'd love to here your guesses. ^-^_

_~DeathGod777_


	4. The Hardest Choice

_A/N: so, three more assignments and I should be finished with my studies. Hopefully then I can be more consistent with updates. Also, thanks to everyone who left their theories! They were great to read and one was pretty spot on. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

"Gaius!"

The poor man was awoken from his sleep by the yell that unexpectedly resounded through their chambers. Hastily – well, as hastily as a man of his age _could_ move – he sat up, looking around blearily until he was able to focus. When he was, he found Merlin to be pacing the floor incessantly, shoulders stiff with an emotion he had yet to determine.

"Merlin?" he asked, pushing himself to his feet, worry distorting his features. "Whatever is the matter?"

"It's Amyas!" Merlin exclaimed, turning to him, face littered with fear. "He was here."

"In the castle?" Gaius demanded, scarcely able to believe it.

His ward nodded furiously. "He cornered me in one of the corridors. Gaius…he knows."

"He…"

"He knows about Aithusa!"

Gaius froze in shock. "How could he possibly know? Did he see you with him?"

Merlin looked just as lost. "I don't know! I know I was never followed…But how…how could he know? Do you think he has magic?"

His mentor frowned. "Even if he does, that wouldn't help him find a dragon. I can only think that he either has a device that allows him to detect a dragon's presence or he possesses the ability to scry. But how would he know what to look for?"

The warlock cocked his head in a silent question of 'what?'

"_Merlin_." Gaius shot him a level look. "To all of Camelot's knowledge, the Great Dragon is dead. And a dragon egg? Only Arthur and his closest knights were privy to that information when Borden stole the Treskillion."

"Then how does Amyas know about it?"

"Exactly!"

"He…" Merlin took a moment to think before his eyes flashed. "Amyas told me he had only just arrived to Camelot."

"So he must have come from elsewhere," Gaius surmised. "Perhaps…there were three parts of the Treskillion. One was here in Camelot…"

"The other was with the Druids," Merlin added, a displeased look colouring his face as memories of Borden began to arise within his mind. "The third part had to come from somewhere."

"That it did. The only question is…from _whom_ did Julius steal it from?"

Merlin ran a hand across his face. "I think we just found out. Amyas must be searching for what he thinks is his."

"He would not have had possession of the Treskillion if he did not know what secret it held," Gaius pointed out. "And when it was stolen…"

"He realised the dragon egg was going to be found," Merlin finished, eyes wide. "That's why he's come! He must have somehow tracked Borden this far…" he trailed off. "And then somehow onto me…"

"Yes." Gaius' lips were pursed. "How he managed that is something I'm sure I'll never figure out. But, it goes without saying Merlin, that you must be extra careful. Watch every thing you do. You cannot allow Amyas to find the dragons. It's a miracle alone he does not know about Kilgharrah. You know you can't see them again."

"Not until he's gone," Merlin agreed firmly. He took a deep breath. "Amyas says I must bring him Aithusa before sunset tomorrow."

The old man started. "And if you don't?"

"I don't know," Merlin admitted, arms coming to hug his chest. "But I'm scared Gaius, I'm really scared. He said if I didn't, something horrible would happen. I believe him."

And being pinned under the helplessness in those deep azure eyes, how could Gaius do anything but agree? He placed a comforting hand on his boy's shoulder. "Then I suggest you keep your head down. Do not seek him out or try to stop him. That will only make things worse."

"I understand."

The hand was shaken off and Merlin was making towards his chambers. "Merlin!" he called sharply, watching the young man turn to him, face unreadable. "This is one time I beg of you to actually listen. Please."

There was a deep sigh and Merlin's shoulders slumped. "And this is the one time I actually want to listen."

-)-(-

It was hardly surprising to say that following day seemed better than its dismal predecessor. Even if Amyas' threat still had Merlin continually on alert, the over-bearing feeling of _wrongness_ was not present; or at least, it was not at the forefront of his mind. He could still feel it, niggling and occasionally clawing at his subconscious, but it no longer threatened to consume. That alone had Merlin more cheerful; while certainly not his normal bright self, he was at least able to smile without it seeming like more of a grimace. Arthur had been impressed with the change, if nothing else. After all 'who needs a servant who spends his day ordering the king around, being ridiculously ill and just generally being useless'?

So even with Amyas' words kept in mind, Merlin appeared quite happy as he strolled through the lower town, on his way to gather some more supplies for Arthur's undoubtedly imminent next hunting trip. His eyes were constantly searching for the visiting stranger, but he had yet to find him. It soothed his conscience a little.

"Merlin!"

The shout came too late and before he knew it, he was tumbling over the lean dog that had been camped on the ground. The warlock ended up sprawled on the ground while the dog barked indignantly before taking off, tail between its legs. Turning his head, Merlin was able to find who it was that had tried to warn him.

"Gwen!"

"Hello Merlin," she laughed, coming to his side and crouching down, a touch of concern in her features, barely hidden by her overriding amusement. "Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm always alright," he replied breezily, pushing himself up, his friend standing with him.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure. That was a bit of a fall."

"Oh, I've had worse," Merlin said offhandedly, the words accompanied by a dismissive wave.

"True," Gwen smiled, shaking her head and sending him a look. "You need to be more careful Merlin. It won't always be a dog you're tripping over. And you're lucky you weren't carrying anything valuable."

Merlin looked appropriately chastised. "Come on Gwen," he whined. "I can't help it. You think I like the floor?"

She laughed at him, placing a hand on his arm, shaking her head. Her voice, when she next spoke, was surprising serious. "You be careful now Merlin, you promise?"

"I-…" Merlin stopped mid-sentence when his brain caught onto what she'd asked. "Why? What's wrong Gwen?"

"Oh…I don't know." She knotted her hands nervously, eyes swapping between him and the muddy ground below. "I just…I'm worried about you Merlin. I don't know why, but I just am. Something…something isn't…" she shook her head. "You'll just be careful though, won't you?"

He swallowed thickly, expression completely sombre now. "I will."

Relieved at his answer, Gwen breathed a quick 'thank you', gave her goodbyes and then slipped back into the markets. Merlin remained where he was, eyes following Gwen until she was out of sight. That wrongness had suddenly returned.

-)-(-

"_Merlin!"_

The voice was a growl, and that was a tone Merlin never got sent his way. Arthur might yell at him or hiss at him, but he did not _growl_. And Arthur was in his chambers, Merlin had just finished seeing to him. And it was after sunset. There was only one person this could be. Only one person would be in this hallway, coming to face him alone, tone full of rage.

"Amyas."

The man stepped from the shadows like a wraith, eyes glinting dangerously even in the dark. "You did not bring me what I asked."

Merlin repressed a shudder, the icy tone sending fear jolting down his spine. "I told you," his voice conveyed none of the terror he was feeling. "I will never give you that dragon."

Amyas' voice was equally level. "And I told you that you would have to make a choice. That choice comes now! _Deorcnes ic ábannan __ðu, __bringan pínnes. Á__rísan,__ anginn_!"

Merlin dived to the ground when two creatures surrounded by the smoky ink of darkness leapt through the arch-way behind Amyas. Two identical lions; heads were staring at him, the warlock shuffling back quickly when a pair of snakes' heads also rose to hiss at him. The pair of beasts roared and then bounded down the corridor, both heading in different directions. Heading towards…

Arthur's chambers…and Gaius'…

"_**NO!"**_

-)-(-

_A/N: and that's where I'll leave you. :) He he he._

_~DeathGod777_


	5. To Fight

_A/N: sorry about the slow updates. I'm trying to rectify it! XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

The creatures bounded in opposite directions, Merlin watching them with fervent, desperate eyes until they disappeared from his sight. Once he turned back to Amyas though, his frame was tight with barely concealed rage, face terrifyingly calm.

"This is one choice you should not have forced me to make."

There was no anger in his tone, no rage, no sorrow…nothing. It somehow made it even more frightening. The man it was directed at, who until then had been so confident in his attack, so proud of his ability to corner his weaker foe, suddenly began to wonder if perhaps a grave error of miscalculation had been made on his behalf. This Merlin that was before him now…this was not the bumbling idiot he had been led to believe existed.

In that next second when Merlin outstretched a hand towards him – the motive unknown – Amyas made for a hasty retreat. Before this servant could make a move of any sort, he disappeared, vanishing away in a whirlwind, strips of darkness circling him.

An empty hallway was all that Merlin was left with.

"_No!"_

The outrage that had, til then, been hidden and stowed away, becoming blindingly obvious. The walls behind him groaned, cracks forming in the stonework as they beared the brunt of Merlin's wrath. The floor shook and the pair of doors flanking him erupted from the inside, a shower of splinters and iron nails raining passed him. But even as the anger faded away and the trembling beneath his feet began to seek, Merlin could feel his legs begin to give.

Because of the choice that now lay before him; the choice he had to make.

The choice between his mentor…

And his destiny…

Really, there should not have even been a question. But there was. By the gods, there was. To choose to save one but not the other. How had that even become an option?

With another roar of rage that caused the torches bolted to the walls to burst into flames that scraped the ceiling, Merlin turned and ran, ran as fast as his legs could carry him…

To Arthur.

To the choice he always would have made.

-)-(-

The thundering noise of wood exploding could not be ignored, the sound forcing Gaius awake even as his senses were set on alert. He almost went to yell out _'Merlin!_' but the padding of feet that met his ears belonged to no man. Nor did the unearthly growl that emanated from the doorway. He swept from his bed, making for the candle that rested on the table.

"_Bærne,"_ he whispered.

The wick lit, the tiniest glow of light filling the room. It was then that Gaius was able to see what it truly was that was standing in his doorway, feet poised, muscles bunched, ready to pounce.

"Oh."

-)-(-

A '_crash'_ and a '_bang_!' resounded from down the hallway. Furious scraping noises were made as whoever it was undoubtedly scrambled to their feet. Rolling his eyes at the incompetence that was happening outside his door, Arthur's curiousity was piqued enough for him to make for the door. He ground his teeth as he reached for the handle. If it was Merlin _one more time_…

"Whoa!"

The shout was more one of surprise than anything else because whatever Arthur was expecting, this was not it. While true that he had been subjected to many strange and rather…_unusual_ happenings in his life, a four-legged beast that looked like a lion but with a goat's head on its back was certainly not something he was prepared for. He barely had time to duck out of the way before the creature took a swipe at him.

"Arthur!"

"Merlin, don't!" the king ordered, hastily raising a hand in the direction of the doorway.

His manservant looked particularly dishevelled, eyes wide yet somehow hollow, sweat lining his brow. But as much as a fool as he was, Arthur had to desire to him die.

"I've got this Merlin!" he bellowed, rolling away from a ferocious bite and hastily back-peddling towards the wall where his sword was mounted.

"It looks it!" Merlin screamed back before running into the room.

"_Merlin!"_

Arthur never got to see what his servant's grand plan had been because his warning, which had meant as exactly that, a warning to stay away, unfortunately had a by-product. A by-product that came in the way of their enemy turning with a snarl towards Merlin, bounding forward and pinning him to the ground, the young man only somehow managing to shimmy into the space between the creatures front legs.

"How many times do I have to tell you-?" Arthur demanded as he cut between them, forcing the creature away with the blunt of his sword before taking a blind swing at it. "-Being a hero doesn't suit you!"

If there was a retort, he didn't hear it. But this was one time when there wasn't one. Condemned to sidelines as always, Merlin glared hatefully at the creature attacking them. If it had seen the glare being aimed at him, it may have cowered away. What was boiling inside him was bubbling up to burn in his eyes, the azure orbs full of loathing and an insane thirst for vengeance. This beast, this _monster_, had come to kill one of his friends. And that did _not_ happen.

Not even caring if Arthur heard him, in fact, some mad part of him almost wished he did, Merlin muttered out a spell, words laced with a maliciousness that was not commonly his.

"_Ic þe ácwele, strengþe ealde æwfæstnesse!"_

The beast let out an unearthly howl before collapsing, its limbs crumpling under its heavy frame, breath panting heavily before finally ceasing. Arthur stared at it in confusion before shrugging noncommittally. It could hardly be classified as the strangest thing he'd ever seen. Spinning around, he had to admit that sight behind him was one he was quite often privileged with seeing as well.

"Are you alright down there Merlin?" he asked, wiping his sword on his tunic. "No, don't try and help and summon the guards, just sit there on your little bottom an-"

"_Gaius is dead!"_

The thundering yell took him completely off-guard, causing him to physically stumble back in shock. Merlin had never spoken to him in such a way before, his voice sound more like a roar than actual words. But as his servant fled from the chambers, the words he had yelled so vehemently replayed in his mind and Arthur's eyes widened impossibly before he too tore from the room. Hurriedly glancing both ways, he managed to glimpse the younger man sprinting away on his right.

"Merlin, I-"

"Sire!"

The yell came from Sir Leon, the knight coming from the exact direction Merlin was heading in. At the call, both men in the hallway stopped; one facing the knight, the other standing with his back to him, frame tightly strung. Arthur stopped because he was anxious to hear what news was to be handed to him, and Merlin because he knew, he _knew_, that Leon was here to confirm what he already suspected.

"Sire," Leon repeated, slightly breathless from the running he had just done. "A beast attacked the castle. It-"

"Two," Arthur corrected, a frown creasing his forehead. "There must have been two. One just attacked me in my chambers. Don't worry," he reassured, seeing Leon's eyes widen slightly. "I took care of it. But we must now act as though there are more."

"No."

The quiet voice came from down the hallway, voiced by Merlin even if he had yet to turn around. "No?" Arthur called back doubtfully. "Are you _sure_?"

"_I'm sure."_ The statement gave no room for argument. "Sir Leon, didn't you have something to tell Arthur?"

Unnerved by the dullness in the usually jovially voice, the knight sent an odd, inquiring look to Arthur, waiting to receive a nod before speaking. "The bea-…One of the beasts broke into the western chambers. Sire…it destroyed Gaius' chambers."

Even as Arthur went to question how Merlin already knew this, the servant was tearing down the hallway, renewed fervour in his steps. Arthur took off after him, leaving Leon with no choice other than to follow. Slipping down several smaller, more winding passages that Arthur did not even know existed, they arrived at the physician's chambers in what the king was positive had to be record time. It was a route he would have to remember. As Merlin dashed ahead, he was barred from entering the chamber by Gwaine, the knight having thrown his arm across the doorway. He shook his head firmly.

"You don't want to go in there mate."

From where Arthur was standing, he could hear Merlin's teeth grinding together. "I have a right to see," his manservant hissed. "I need to."

"Merlin," Leon called softly. "Don't."

"It's not worth it," Gwaine said firmly. "Just let it go."

"No!" Merlin argued, trying to force his way passed but being pushed back. "Let me in!"

There was the sound of footsteps and then Elyan and Percival appeared, ducking under Gwaine's arm to join them in the corridor. Elyan shook his head as well, bowing his head as though trying to avoid Merlin's gaze. If anything, their attitude only served to infuriate Merlin further.

"I _have_ to go and _see_."

"No, you don't," those three words were Percival's sole contribution.

"I don't-"

"Let him pass."

All those gathered whipped around to stare at other, incredulity scrawled across their features. Merlin spared him a broken 'thanks' before slipping under Gwaine's arm, an arm that was reluctantly raised. Arthur was right behind Merlin, knowing that while Merlin was right and he did _need_ to see this, it would not be something easy to see. He respectfully stayed in the doorway, not wanting to intrude on what was guaranteed to be an emotional and rather private moment.

The moment Merlin stepped over the threshold, he had to withhold the desire to run as his body was bombarded with a sense of dark magic. It coiled around him and wrapped a constricting hand around his throat. Even as he took those first he steps in, he knew that some great wrong had been committed here. The magic inside of him was quivering at the injustice but more than that, he could feel his heart sinking lower and lower in his chest. He knew what he was about to find, and he knew what it would mean. Chaos surrounded him. Gaius' potions table was cracked in half, glass splinters strewn over the ground. Books were torn from their shelves, pages shredded from where claws had clearly sliced through them. Fear and horror raced through his veins, and he could feel a coldness descend upon him.

Rounding the fallen table where he had so often shared a meal with Gaius, Merlin suddenly found himself staring down at the sight he had been dreading, desperately praying to not find.

The sight caused his breath to catch in his throat, shoulders to shake but before he could even gasp out a sob, nausea overtook him and he hunched over, throwing up on the floor.

"Merlin…"

The call broke Merlin from the stupor he had fallen into. Wide, utterly distraught eyes turned to him and then, Merlin was gone. He flew out of the room with a speed Arthur did not even know he possessed.

"_Merlin!"_ he yelled, tone both urgent and concerned.

There was no answer.

-)-(-

_A/N: poor Merlin. Some hurt/comfort coming up soon I think. :)_

_~DG777_


	6. Consequences

_A/N: anyone else seen the trailer to The Hobbit? Oh my gosh, how amazing does it look? :D So excited!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

Two days.

Two whole _days_.

That was how long it had been since anyone in the castle, or in fact Camelot, had seen his unreliable dolt of a manservant. Two days since Camelot had been shrouded in thick, heavy clouds, moody rumbles of thunder constantly filling the air, dreary rain falling in thick sheets. Arthur wouldn't say he was worried, no, but a sliver of concern was certainly there. While never on time and forever clumsy, the one thing Merlin always was was present. To have him suddenly vanished was…strange, to say the least.

"Sire."

The call brought Arthur out of his brooding, the young king tearing his gaze from the square below and turning to the door, where Gwaine now stood, Elyan by his side. The knights shared a look before Elyan stepped forward.

"Sire…Gaius…" he paused, the name still hard for all of them to say. "The funeral is planned for today."

"I know." Arthur answered tersely.

Elyan shot Gwaine a look, the other sighing before stepping forward himself. "Arthur, we either find Merlin or we delay the funeral. He can't miss it."

"I don't know where he is."

"Then look."

"_I have!"_

Arthur's shout brought the room to an uncomfortable silence, the king's hands clenching and unclenching into fists by his sides. He avoided their gazes when he next spoke.

"I have had everyone out looking for him; I've gone looking myself! Merlin can't be found. For an idiot, he's a genius at hiding," Arthur mumbled, almost as an afterthought.

"Then one last look," Gwaine urged. "We get all the Brotherhood to look. He can't've gone far."

"Of course not," was the impatient reply. "None of the guards have seen him leave."

"You mean he's still in the palace?" Elyan asked incredulously.

Arthur's look was the answer he needed and so quickly shut his mouth. The royal in question did finally give a nod though, hands clapping together. "Get the Brotherhood into the council chambers by the hour. We search together. And God help us, we find him."

-)-(-

_Cold._

_Cold and alone._

_Cold, alone and black._

_A nudge. A sliver of warmth. A glimmer of light._

_The tiniest portion of peace._

_Undeniable guilt; and the peace was chased away._

-)-(-

The torchlight bounced off the stone walls, casting eerie shadows down the long, narrow corridor. The was a scuff as a boot dislodged a fragment of rock, a faint jingle as a sword shifted in its sheath, the faintest crackle of burning fire. Save for those sounds, sounds that could not be muted, everything was silent. The Brotherhood had started their search with optimism and a belief that, between them, it would not be hard to find what they were looking for.

That belief had promptly been dashed.

They had searched all the most obvious places – the kitchens, the library, unused guest rooms, even Gaius' chambers – and found nothing. More thorough searching had then had to be done, and yet still, the results were the same. Merlin was literally nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he managed to outsmart Camelot's finest."

At one stage, Gwaine's offhand remark would have been met with laughter; now it was only met with solemn silence. The possibility that Merlin had somehow slipped out of the city was fast becoming that: a possibility.

"He can't have gone," Arthur huffed, stopping and turning to face his closest knights. "Merlin wouldn't leave."

"Not without saying good-bye," Percival agreed, sharing a look with all those gathered.

"There aren't many more places he could be," Leon pointed out, voice factual but tone belying his concern.

"We _will_ find him." Arthur's statement was made through clenched teeth. "He can't be gone. He _can't_."

"So what's over here then, my friends?" Gwaine's question was as unexpected as always, an arm pointing towards a wide staircase that soon descended into shadow.

Arthur bit back a growl. "He wouldn't be down there."

Gwaine's head cocked to one side. "And why's that? Just what's down there?"

"Nothing," Leon replied tersely.

"The Great Dragon," Arthur revealed upon seen the question being set to him by the other knight. His eyes were narrowed in hatred when he next spoke. "My father chained the beast down there. Until it escaped and attacked Camelot. No," he said firmly, turning away. "Merlin would not be down there. _No one_ would be."

"So I suppose it's the air that's singing then?"

Their company literally froze, everyone's ears straining to hear what Gwaine was claiming to have heard. And sure enough, there it was:

"…_héahbeorgas ceald,_

_tó dimhús déop and cíneas gamol…"_

Motioning for silence, Arthur slipped to the head. A series of complicated hand gestures, which could really only mean 'follow me', were given, and then they made for the stairs, footsteps light and swift as shadows.

"_se líeg béon réod"_

The voice was indistinguishable, or rather, it was from such a distance. The walls bounced the sound around, made it echo in an unearthly fashion.

"Those words are not English," Leon hissed, leaning closer to Arthur as he gave his revelation.

"_hit lígbǽre iernan…"_

"Who else but a sorcerer would be down here?" Arthur whispered back fiercely. "No one in their right mind would be down here – they wouldn't even know of it!"

"_se tréowas gelíce léohtfætas…"_

As they descended further into the bowels of the castle, the voice reached them with greater clarity. The unfamiliar words were now impossible to deny, and every one of them was itching for the swords, hands instinctively moving to their sides. No matter what their veiled opinions of magic, none could deny the threat a sorcerer held. And Arthur was well aware, that this _song_ may not be that…It could just as easily be a curse.

The king grit his teeth.

"_blæstmes eac léoht…"_

Reaching the cavern's end, Arthur waited for each knight to reach his side before giving an empathic nod. With a roar, he threw himself around the corner, sword drawn in a fluid motion.

Only to come to a grinding halt when his eyes realised what they were seeing.

"_Merlin?"_

The young manservant had already flung himself to his feet at Arthur's yell, completely startled. His eyes, which moments ago were red and brimming with tears, were now wide in panic, body shaking in shock. But the panic was well-grounded because, at his feet, looking suitably disorientated, was Aithusa; the little dragon that had been the only thing able to bring him any form of comfort.

Any compassion Arthur had thought he would feel was suddenly banished. "_What the hell is going on?"_

Merlin subconsciously shied away from the voice, mind blurred from exhaustion, unable to form coherent thoughts. Explanations, lies, stupid stories…none of them would come to him. And that scared him. Scared him to death. Because it meant he might lose what had become so precious to him. To lose Aithusa…the thought was terrifying.

The warlock didn't even realise the hatchling had sensed his fear; that is, not until it launched itself at Arthur, deeming him the cause of the threat.

Two things happened at once:

Arthur raised his sword, ready to strike the beast down.

And Merlin cried out, voice desperate, _"Aithusa, ảnapaúw! Ảmós ếths!"_

Silence.

Then Aithusa was moving, gliding away from Arthur and scampering his way into Merlin's arms, the warlock drawing him close to his chest, arm ensnaring the dragon protectively. His breath came in pants, and his eyes stared at the ground, but there had never been greater resolve in his frame. This was one fight he would not back down from.

It was Arthur who made the first move. "Mer_lin_, what was that?"

Merlin cringed at the forced calm that sentence held. In reply he simply shrugged, not trusting himself to speak, having no idea what would come out his mouth should he choose to do so.

Arthur huffed, forcing the point of his sword into the ground before holding his arms crossly. "Look Merlin, just give me the dragon…_Where_ did you even _find_ a dragon?...Give it to me, and we'll talk."

"No."

Arthur blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Merlin's head raised enough to glare at him. "I said, no."

"I'm sorry," Arthur growled, face torn between anger and disbelief. "Did that sound like a question to you?"

"I will not let you have him," there was a raspy edge to Merlin's voice, as though an underlying stream of power was coursing through it.

"You don't really have a choice! By law that creature should be killed!"

"_Don't you dare!"_

The thunderous yell bounced off the stone walls, Merlin tightening his hold on Aithusa even further. "Arthur…" Gwaine warned.

He brushed it off though, stomping forward several steps, unable to believe his servant would defy him in such a way. "Hand me that dragon, you…you fool!"

Arthur reached out, fully intending to grab the little white dragon. What he was not expecting was for his servant's eyes to flash golden. Next thing he knew, he was flung back through the air, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Merlin stared at his outstretched hand in horror.

_Oh gods._

-)-(-

_A/N: okay, so I lied about the hurt/comfort. I thought there would be some, but there wasn't. XD And BAM! reveal. Looks like Merlin has some explaining to do, he he._

_For those interested, this is the song Merlin was singing; I thought it fit:_

"_Far over the misty mountain cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches, blazed with light."_


	7. Disconcertion

_A/N: just wanted to take the time to thank everyone who is reading this _for_ reading this. XD It really means a lot. And a special thanks to those who take the time to review. As I've told many of you, they make my day! ^-^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

Wide eyes came from every direction. It was hard to tell whose were widest, Merlin's or Arthur's. But then a second past and everything changed. Merlin suddenly went white with fear while Arthur's eyes narrowed in anger. As the young king clambered to his feet, his servant began to back away, moving closer and closer to the ledge he had so often stood on to speak to the Great Dragon.

"That…was magic…" Arthur stated, calmly, carefully.

A tremble racked Merlin's body and he shook his head numbly. "Arthur…"

"_Don't_! Don't you dare try and explain."

"But Arthur, it's not-"

"It's not what, _Mer_lin?" Arthur demanded. "It's not what it looks like? You're not a sorcerer? You haven't been lying to us…_To me?"_

Merlin shied away from the yell, letting Aithusa drop to the ground and motioning with a hand for the dragon to get behind him. Arthur's eyes darkened at that.

"So it's taken that…_creature_ for me to realise where your heart truly lies." He scoffed. "You're a sorcerer, every bit as evil as my father taught me they were."

"Arthur, you know that's not true," Merlin tried to reason. "Why would I have stood by your side w-"

"Why would you attack me?"

The question came as a fair one and Merlin had the grace to bow his head in acceptance. He swallowed thickly when he saw Arthur's grip on his sword tighten. Did he think Arthur would kill him after discovering his magic? Perhaps if it had been any other day, Merlin would have rather confidently have said yes. However, today, after he had just attacked his own king, his own _friend_, he was suddenly not so sure.

Unable to read his friend's face, so deeply was it carved with confusion, that Merlin had no choice but to send Aithusa away. In a way, he desperately wanted to the hatchling to stay, to show Arthur it was an ally and not an enemy. But with Arthur as he was, there was no telling what he might do. And if Aithusa were to die…he would never forgive himself. He doubted Kilgharrah would forgive him either.

"_Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum."_

Arthur and Leon subconsciously backed away from Merlin as they heard the ancient words roll of his tongue. Elyan's shoulders tensed, but it was Gwaine's and Percival's reactions that made Merlin dare to believe that even a glimmer of hope remained in his seemingly hopeless situation.

They leant forward, intrigued.

But he then all but ignored them as a sphere of light formed by his side, hovering in front of Aithusa before heading towards the cave's second entrance, the one through which Aithusa always entered. _"Aithusa, ảkolouqé,"_ he commanded, voice a hoarse whisper.

The dragon obediently followed, skittering after the light, gathering his wings together before taking flight as the light disappeared over the edge. Seeing Aithusa slip from sight, Merlin finally allowed himself to sink to his knees, seeing no reason to stop Arthur now. He had done his duty, he had kept his kin safe. Now all that remained was to see what hand destiny would deal him. And if it was his destiny to die here, by Arthur's hand, he would accept it. Maybe that was the price he had to pay for his foolishness. Maybe this would be where his suffering would be put to an end.

"Arthur," he called, cringing internally at the pleading he heard in his voice, but knowing it needed to be there, "Please, as kindness to a friend, kill me if you must, but please don't harm the dragon."

The king's gaze had softened momentarily, but the last part of Merlin's request had niggled something deep inside, and his fury mounted again. "So it can destroy Camelot?" he growled. "Are you mad? Merlin, you know what happened when the Great Dragon attacked; you were there, you saw it. Are you trying to tell me that _that_ dragon…" An arm gestured wildly in the direction Aithusa had gone. "…is different?"

"Yes."

"What was that?" Arthur stared at him incredulously, one eyebrow arched high. "Are you implying that that dragon is on our side?"

"He wouldn't harm you!" Merlin insisted.

There was no answer to that, Arthur simply folding his arms gruffly. An uncanny silence descended upon them. Merlin didn't know if the arguing meant his earlier actions were excused, but he highly doubted it and so was till a little uncertain as to whether he would be allowed to his feet. Not that Arthur could stop him, really. But his heart won out and he remained on the ground, waiting for Arthur to take the definitive step.

Arthur went to give that before a frown abruptly graced his features. His eyes switched between Merlin and the dark cave around them a couple of times, arms slowly falling to his side.

"Hang on…" he murmured, turning to glance at his knights who simply returned his confusion before facing Merlin once more. "That light…the light that led the dragon, Aiya…Aitha…"

"Aithusa," Merlin corrected meekly.

"Aithusa, that light…I've seen it before." Arthur's eyes widened. "In the cave! With Nimueh!"

"Who?" Elyan asked, watching Leon shudder with memories.

"A sorceress," Arthur explained. "She lured me into a cave to try and kill me. It nearly succeeded, until a light came…a light just like that one," a nod towards the exit, "came. It showed me the way out. That was you…" he breathed incredulously, eyes landing on Merlin. His servant nodded. "But how? You were dying!"

Merlin shrugged. "I can't even remember doing it. I only know of it because Gaius told me I'd done it."

"Gaius knew?"

It had been an ordinary question, one that anyone under such circumstances would undoubtedly have asked. Except, for here, it was entirely the wrong question. It reminded Merlin of the raw pain too soon and he snapped his mouth shut. The snap-fire reaction had Arthur realising what he had done and he immediately backed down, words leaving him. Unfortunately, that gave others a chance to speak.

"He always knew, didn't he Merlin?" Gwaine asked softly. "Knew right from the start? Is that why he was always making those cover stories of you in the tavern? He hiding your magical adventures?"

Even Merlin could not help but manage a smile at that. Without raising his eyes from the ground, he nodded slightly, remembering the many scoldings he'd given his mentor regarding him telling Arthur he'd been out drinking. Honestly.

"And when we went to those Perilous Lands," Gwaine recalled. "The man on the bridge told us, didn't he, that 'strength' and 'magic' had arrived. How'd I ever miss that one, ay mate?"

A sniffled laugh came his way. "You're the first to be ignorant, oh no." He wiped his eyes with a sleeve. "I would've liked for it to stay that way."

"By hiding a dragon?" Elyan pointed out.

Merlin flushed. "I've been doing well so far!"

"Too right mat-"

"Sorry."

Arthur's voice cut through the air like a knife, and everyone was quick to withhold their words, waiting for the next for words with great anticipation.

"But have we all just forgotten what Merlin's revealed? He's a _sorcerer_. He's like Morgana."

"No!" Merlin cried, an angry scowl distorting his features. "I'm not like her!"

"And why aren't you?" Arthur growled, matching him scowl for scowl. "You say you're my friend, but you knows what you've been doing in the shadows?"

"I've been saving your life!"

"So you can gain my trust only to use it against me?"

"Of course not!"

"Sire…" Percival urged, but Arthur shook him off angrily.

"I don't know what you're planning, Merlin. And I don't expect to give you to time for me to find out. I can never trust sorcerers. They have proven their true colours to me enough for me to know where their hearts lie." The king took a deep, shuddering breath and then turned to Leon. "Take him to the dungeons."

"Arthur, no," Elyan pleaded lightly. "This isn't the right choice."

"It's the choice I'm making and as my knights you will honour it," Arthur shot back bluntly.

"Sire, this is not the time," Percival reminded him. "We must farewell Gaius. Sorcerer or not, Merlin still holds the right at least to attend."

The words struck a chord and Arthur found he had to nod. "Very well. Merlin shall accompany us. But once the service is over, he will be locked away."

His orders were met with badly hidden displeasure, Leon biting his cheek uncertainly before stepping forward and hauling Merlin to his feet. The warlock stumbled and Leon was quick to steady him before coaxing him forward. The knight's heart dropped when he realised that he may soon be holding Merlin just like this and be guiding him to the gallows instead. The mere thought made his nauseous.

As they passed Arthur, Merlin pulled them up. Blue met blue as their eyes locked, servant to king.

"The price of Aithusa's life was yours or Gaius'," he stated bitterly. "You had better make my decision worth it."

-)-(-

_A/N: so Arthur is not really playing nice here. But I think he's probably more ticked off at Merlin than anything else. ;) Reviews are always welcome._

_~DeathGod777_


	8. Ruminations

_A/N: rainy days are awesome. It means no ability to do anything outside which means writing gets thrown back on the table. XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

The hour was late, and the flame of Arthur's candle was gradually wavering. But still he sat, staring at it absently, almost seeing through it. Rain was thrashing against the windows, a howling wind accompanying it. The clouds had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, just as Gaius' funeral had started. Throughout the ceremony the weather had only worsened, rain thundering down to the point in which one could barely see a hand in front of a face. It had been nothing but a relief to finally get inside.

But then Merlin had been led to the dungeons and Arthur had been the victim of many a severe glare. His knights had turned from the scene, unable to watch. Gwaine had gone to forcibly wrench the guards off of his manservant but Elyan had restrained him, pinning him to a wall until Merlin had vanished from sight.

The last hollow, pleading look that had been sent to Arthur had not vanished from his mind though. Nothing could shake it. It was as if Merlin was begging for him to come save him.

Arthur ground his teeth, turning away from the table in disgust. He owed Merlin nothing. After all, _he_ was the traitor.

"My Lord?"

The king started, head whipping around to find Sir Leon standing there, a slightly apologetic look on his face. "I apologise, I thought you had heard me."

Arthur shook his head minutely. "How any of us can hear anything over this rain is a miracle in itself. Where did it even come from?"

Leon had no answer to that.

"Am I a fool Leon?"

The knight frowned, carefully approaching the chair in which Arthur sat. "And why would you ask me such a question Sire?"

Arthur shot him an incredulous look. "You know as well as I do why."

"I respect the decision you have made," Leon eventually answered, words slow as he mulled over them. "Whether it turns out to be the right one or not…that is something we shall have to see."

"So you're saying you don't exactly _mistrust_ Merlin?" Arthur demanded, gesticulating each word with a shake of his finger.

"He has been loyal for many years. I cannot say if that was simply a ruse to fool us all or if it was genuine. I would like to think Merlin would not be able to fool us so…" He sighed. "And yet he managed to keep such a secret for so long."

Arthur gave a thoughtful nod. "I have called him a terrible liar more times than I can count. Clearly _he_ has been playing _me_." His nose crinkled. "But surely he is still a bumbling idiot."

Leon smothered a grin behind a hand. "I'm sure even the most talented of performers could not fake such clumsiness," he assured. "And certainly not so often."

"I should certainly hope not."

Abandoning his spot at the table, Arthur strode over to the window, a hand resting against the cool glass. The ferocity of the rain beating against it was almost frightening and he grimaced. His sympathy went to the guards who had been rostered on tonight. They would undoubtedly return drenched. He only hoped they did not also develop illness, for they had, at present, no one to provide treatments.

'_No one except Merlin_,' a tiny voice reminded him. Arthur hastily beat the thought down.

His gaze narrowed as he noticed a fog starting to creep its way into the palace courtyard. He rubbed his forehead wearily. That just made everything better. He'd lost his physician, one of his valuable trade routes, his manservant, and now his damn visibility, all in the course of a few days. Was this punishment for something? Had someone put a curse on him?

Oh gods…he was starting to sound like his father.

"Where is he?"

"You can't jus-"

"You'd best tell me where he is! _Now!_"

"That's enough now. Leave it. What's done is-"

"How can you say that?"

The voices of Gwaine, Leon and Elyan blended together as the doors to his chambers were pushed open, Gwaine glaring at Leon, the knight who had dared try and stop him. Once more Elyan was attempting to hold him back, but he was disastrously less successful this time. Gwaine flung his arm off and marched towards Arthur, placing a warning hand on the hilt of his sword when Leon went to challenge him. Percival came to stand in the doorway, arms folded and making no move to either assist or halt Gwaine.

"How could you do this?" Gwaine shouted, finally reaching Arthur's side.

"Do what?"

The knight growled. "Don't go playing dumb princess. Locking Merlin away was bad enough…but not letting us see him?"

Arthur folded his arms sternly. "Well forgive me for believing that you might try and help him escape."

"You think he wouldn't have done that already if he'd wanted to?" Gwaine snapped, eyes narrowed. "He's got a bloody _dragon_ at his command. I'm fairly confident he could master opening a door."

Arthur froze, having never thought of this. His mind then flashed back to every time a door or grate had been mysteriously burst open. Had that been Merlin every time? And if so, what _was_ preventing him from doing it this time?

"Gwaine…" Elyan called softly, shooting him a level look.

At the look, Gwaine seemed to deflate, letting his anger drain away and then nodding slowly. "Arthur," his tone was quiet now. "This isn't about Merlin being a sorcerer…not now. This is about _Merlin_. Merlin who just farewelled the person he saw as a father. He just said goodbye to the person who is closest to him…He doesn't deserve to alone. No one does."

That struck a chord and Arthur remembered when his own father had died. When he had finished grieving, it was _Merlin_ who was waiting for him, Merlin who stuck with him, who tried to console him. And what did he do in return? Banish his loyal servant to the dungeons, to suffer, alone?

His hands balled into fists by his side. Some friend he was.

A _crack!_ of thunder had them all jumping, the mood so tense that they had been wholly absorbed by it. Gwaine whirled around to stare at Percival worryingly and the larger knight nodded sombrely. "He's getting worse."

"What?" Arthur asked, thoroughly confused. "It's lightning-"

"In a storm that formed the moment Gaius' funeral started. Even when he died, the sky went grey."

Leon's eyes widened. "You're not suggesting that Merlin-"

"Is doing this?" Gwaine finished, raising an eyebrow challengingly. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Percival nodded, taking a step forward. "In my land, many of the powerful sorcerers who dwelt there had the ability to change the weather, be it by accident or conscious thought. To create rain in a famine, sun on a freezing day. To make the sky cry as they cried."

"So you're saying this rain…is Merlin's _feelings_?" Arthur stated disbelievingly.

"We're just saying it could be," Gwaine said, holding his hands up. "The only way to know for sure would be to ask Merlin yourself."

"Is Merlin alright?"

All those gathered turn to the doorway, where Gwen was cautiously standing. She wrung her hands together under their scrutinising gazes. "I'm sorry, but I heard from one of the cooks that Merlin had been taken to the dungeons. What happened?"

"I think we might leave that one to Arthur," Gwaine spat, turning on his heel and exiting the room. Surprisingly, the other knights followed his lead, slipping out together and pulling the door shut behind them.

Once they were gone, Gwen turned dark eyes to Arthur. "_You_ locked Merlin in the dungeon?"

Arthur gestured towards the seat he had abandoned at the table. "You'll need to be sitting for this Guinevere."

-)-(-

"I can't believe it."

Arthur said nothing, instead merely nodding.

"And yet…" Gwen frowned, as if internally scolding herself. "I should have known."

"Excuse me?" Arthur spluttered.

Gwen simply looked at him. "Oh come on Arthur. We've both known ever since we've met him that there was something different him. And I don't mean his ability to attract trouble. You've seen it, just as I have. Merlin's always been different."

"But a sorcerer? Guinevere, he could be working against us!"

"Oh don't be silly," she scoffed. "Why would Merlin ever want to hurt any of us? He's protected us too many times to secretly want to kill us. He was so upset when Morgana turned on us."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Because she's a sorceress!" he exclaimed, another piece slotting together in his brain. "Merlin wanted to help Morgana understand her powers…he had magic like she did."

"But he never told her," Gwen sighed sadly. "Morgana spoke of how alone she felt, because she was different. If only she had known that Merlin too had magic." She studied Arthur carefully. "Does it really bother you so much that he has magic?"

His face took on an affronted expression. "Of course it does!" At Gwen's piercing gaze though, he slowly relented. "Well…maybe not. I…"

"He lied to you," Gwen finished. "He lied to you and that's why it hurts so much. You thought you trusted each other, and you're hurt because Merlin was hiding something from you."

Arthur gave a noncommittal grunt that she took as a yes.

"I'm sure he was only hiding to keep himself safe. Merlin lived in Ealdor, where magic was allowed and yet he chose to come here, where he could be killed. He constantly lived in fear. Any day someone could find out his secret. And you have to admit that when you first met him, you would have been the first to lead him to the gallows."

"Guinevere!" At her challenging look he grudgingly nodded. "Alright…but that was a long time ago," he pointed out.

"Maybe the time was never right," Gwen suggested, shrugging slightly. "Maybe he didn't want to force you to choose between him and your father. Maybe he thought you would be safer if you did not know. None of us know what Merlin was thinking."

Arthur snorted. "I doubt even Merlin knew what he was thinking."

Gwen _did_ laugh at that, even if she looked a little unimpressed by it. Something crossed her mind and she gave a tiny laugh. "Oh, Arthur, he did tell us."

His eyes narrowed. "When?"

"Do you remember, when my father was ill? And he was saved by a poul…" Gwen's hand flew to her mouth. "That was Merlin! He saved my father. That's how he knew…how he knew to ask if he was better. Merlin planted the poultice! How could I have been so stupid as not to notice?"

Arthur's own blue eyes widened. "He burst into the council and told my father he was the sorcerer. He was telling the truth!...and I laughed him off. I called him an idiot."

"Perhaps why he didn't tell you again?" Gwen teased. Her eyes flickered to the candle and she got to her feet. "It's late my Lord. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Arthur nodded, watching Gwen slip from the room. He certainly had a lot to think about.

-)-(-

"Open the door."

Merlin started, head smacking into the stone wall behind him. He rubbed it sourly, waiting for the pain to subside somewhat before finally letting his eyes flick to Arthur.

"Pardon?" he asked, voice so hoarse it cracked.

Arthur rapped his knuckle against the lock of the cell. "Open the door. I know you can."

Merlin glared at him. "What will this prove Arthur? You already know I can use magic."

"Mer_lin_."

Huffing, Merlin wearily pushed himself to his feet, shuffling over to the door. Sparing Arthur one last grim look, he stretched out a hand towards the lock. _"__Tospringe." _As expected, the lock _click_ed and the door swung open, effectively freeing him. He shrugged. "Now what?"

Arthur was giving him much the same look. "Why would you stay in that cell if you could do that?"

"Because you're my king and I am your servant," the answer came without thought. "My loyalty lies with you."

That must have been the answer Arthur was looking for because the king opened the door wider, ushering him out. "Come," Arthur ordered, striding towards the dungeon's exit. "You said Aithusa's life was a choice between mine and Gaius'. You're going to tell me everything about just who it was that forced you to make this choice."

Merlin paused mid-step, staring at Arthur's back quizzically. "Why?"

Arthur turned round to face him, eyes burning. "Because no one brings pain to my people, especially not you, old friend."

-)-(-

_A/N: so Arthur's finally got his thoughts figured out and has decided which side to choose. Merlin and Arthur's 'big talk' will come in the next chapter. Feel free to let me know what you thought. :)_

_~DeathGod777_


	9. Confessions and Revelations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

Arthur maintained his silence as he led Merlin through the castle. His manservant was uncharacteristically quiet, and it was a trait Arthur surprisingly found rather disturbing. This was not how Merlin was supposed to be. He was supposed to be a bumbling idiot that had to be told to shut up more often than not. His mouth was supposed to run at a speed faster than his feet.

But then, he also wasn't supposed to be a sorcerer either.

Reaching his chambers, Arthur gestured for his friend to go inside. The young warlock paused momentarily in surprise before doing as asked. He came to an uncertain halt in front of Arthur's large desk, remaining in an awkward standing position long after the young king had sat down. Arthur too was unsure as to where Merlin stood but eventually reason won out and he sighed loudly, flicking a hand towards the chair opposite.

"Take a seat Merlin," he ordered. The warlock was quick to comply.

"…is there something I should-"

"Why did you choose to learn magic?"

The question startled Merlin, though he hardly knew why. It was the most obvious thing in the world to ask. Glancing down at his hands, he shrugged. "I did not choose magic. _It_ chose _me_."

Arthur stared at him incredulously. "And just what the hell does that mean?"

Merlin's eyes were nearly frighteningly serious when they lifted to meet his. "It means I was born with it. That from the day I was born I could use it. Magic is to me what breathing is to you. Take it away…and I may as well die."

Personally, Arthur thought that be a little overdramatic but let it slide. Merlin always had been a bit of a girl. "So why come to Camelot?"

Here Merlin flushed bright red. "I didn't know magic was banned."

"Y-you didn't know?" Arthur blustered, mouth dropping open in shock.

"It's not like I'd ever been outside of my village!" the servant hastily defended. "I only came here because my mother told me too. She said…she…" Merlin's eyes lowered and his voice swapped to a whisper. "She told me that I would be able to learn…learn from Gaius." He shook his head shortly. "I suppose she wanted me to be able to control my magic and learn to use it for good."

"And have you?" came the sharp challenge. "Have you used your magic for good?"

The bitterness in those words had Merlin frowning despite his fear. "Magic is not evil Arthur," he informed sharply. "It is no more evil than a sword. A sword in the wrong man's hands can kill. In the right man's hands, it can defend and save lives. Magic is no different."

The logical explanation had Arthur blinking in surprise, having never thought about it in such a way.

"And I would never use my magic to hurt you," Merlin confessed honestly. "I…the mistake in the cave was mine. I never meant to attack you. I am sorry for that. I abused my magic, and I'm sorry."

Arthur looked away uncomfortably at the sincere apology. He cleared his throat before his frame went rigid, blue eyes painfully cold once more when they turned back to him. "_You_ told me to find that sorcerer – the one that killed my father! You killed him!"

"_I know!"_

Whatever assault he had been planning was halted by that, Arthur's hand already dropping from where it was reaching for his scabbard. "_Explain_."

"There was no sorcerer in the woods," Merlin babbled, hands knitting together nervously. "I used an aging spell to make myself look old. I thought it was the only way I could get you to agree. And I did the spell…and I know it didn't work…"

"_Didn't work?"_ Arthur screamed. "It _killed_ my father!"

"But only because Morgana put that charm on him!"

The young Pendragon froze. "What did you say?" he hissed, icy tone for once not aimed at his servant.

Merlin met his gaze levelly. "Morgana did something. I don't know how, but she put a charm, a spell…whatever you wish to call it…she put it on Uther. It made any magic used on him to the opposite…I…instead of healing your father it…it…"

Arthur sunk back into his chair, his head dropping into his hands. "So Morgana killed my father."

"Arthur, I-"

"But why?"

The question bewildered Merlin until it was expanded upon.

"Why would you try to save him? If my father had ever discovered the truth about you…"

Merlin just smiled sadly. "He was your father. I would rather see you happy than see him dead. You are more important to me."

"More important than your own kind?"

The warlock shifted uncomfortably. "I try to not make it come to that."

Arthur hummed in agreement before leaning back in his chair, eyes calculating as they raked over his figure. "Anything else I should know?"

"…the Great Dragon is still alive…?"

"_What?"_

Merlin scrambled out of his chair as Arthur erupted from his. Firmly keeping the table between them, Merlin backed up, hands raised in surrender. "Arthur, I know what he did and I…I didn't want it to happen but you have to understand!"

"I have to…you didn't want it to happen?" the king's anger became fierce. "Is that your way of telling me you set it free?"

The guilty silence was all he needed to hear before he knew it to be so. Without thought he was tearing forward, a cry wrenching itself from his throat. Merlin was pinned to the ground before he could properly comprehend what was going on, a sword tip pressed to his neck. He tried to argue but the blade only sunk in deeper, his frame locking up completely when he felt a hot bead of blood trickle down his throat.

"_Do you know what you did?"_ Arthur screamed. "Do you _know_ how many people died? _How many you killed?"_

"_I had no choice!" _Merlin retaliated, ignoring the biting pain that came as the sword sliced through his delicate skin. "I had to make a deal with him. If I didn't agree to set him free, Camelot would have fallen! They would have succumbed to the sleeping sickness and the Knights of Medhir would have killed us all! I had to swear on _my mother's life_!"

Arthur paused at that, his sword slowly dropping to his side, eyes searching for a lie he could not find. "You swore on her life?"

"You were falling asleep – everyone was! _I had no choice!_...I had no more hollow promises to give."

The tears in his eyes showed the depth of his honesty and Arthur finally consented, pushing himself back to his feet and moving to sheath his sword. The blood on it distracted him and Arthur almost looked horrified when he caught sight of the blood running down his servant's neck and staining his neckerchief. Wiping the blood off the blade quickly, Arthur held out a hand. Merlin stared at it dubiously for a moment before cautiously accepting the hand up.

"It seems we are both guilty of the same fault," Arthur murmured, staring at his blade idly. "You said you would never use your magic against me and I vowed no one would hurt you, old friend. It seems neither of us can keep our word."

"Arthur…" Merlin breathed, tentatively rubbing his neck and cringing when his hand came away red and slick.

The sight seemed to sicken Arthur somewhat and the king rummaged through his drawers until he found an old handkerchief, throwing it in Merlin's general direction. The servant stumbled to catch it and Arthur could only roll his eyes. It seemed that _some_ things did not change. For that, he was immensely grateful. A world where Merlin was _not_ a fool just did not seem right.

As Merlin held the fabric to his neck, Arthur dropped back into his chair, humming in disapproval. "It seems I have allowed us to get off topic?"

"Hn?" Merlin asked confusedly.

Arthur shot him a stern look. "I'm _supposed_ to be finding out just who it was that threatened you, who made you choose between me and Ga-…who made you make this choice."

The servant's gaze darkened to a level Arthur had not known him capable of. A lightning bolt joined the hateful glower and he could only wonder if perhaps Percival's theory regarding Merlin and the weather was correct.

"Merlin," he called, torn between trying to be…well, kind he supposed and his usual impatient self. "What can you tell me about the man?"

"Oh, I can tell you everything," Merlin muttered, tone sending shivers down Arthur's spine. "I've seen him _far_ more times than I would like. He should not have threatened me."

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur would be the first to say that this new side of Merlin was almost terrifying. "What was his name?"

"Amyas." The name was spat out like a curse.

"Amyas?" he repeated dumbly. "I've heard that name before…I heard it from…Agravaine!"

So thrilled was he that his uncle might give them a clue, Arthur failed to notice the way his servant seized up at that name. Without giving Merlin time to protest, he ordered the younger to follow him before he made his way out of his chambers. His every intention was to find Agravaine right then and discover whatever he might know about this man.

That plan was put on hold though when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Merlin come to an abrupt halt behind him. An impatient demand was on the tip of his tongue but it promptly died when he realised where they were: the junction that led either the stairs to the lower level, where the main hall was, or the halls that led to Gaius' chambers. Merlin was staring down the corridor blankly, all but rooted to the spot.

"…Merlin?" he hated how tentative his voice sounded.

His servant swallowed thickly before turning to Arthur, tears brimming in his eyes. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye."

The next thing Arthur knew, his manservant was on the ground, head buried in his knees as sobs overtook his body. "_Merlin!"_ he cried worriedly. Jogging to the servant's side, he hesitated a moment before placing a hand on a shaking shoulder. "Merlin, I'm sorry."

If anything Merlin's tears only intensified at that. Huffing in displeasure, Arthur rocked back on his heels, contemplating whether he ought to find Gwen. He jumped when he felt Merlin abruptly shift under his hand, wide eyes staring up at him. "…Arthur," he choked, "D-don't…don't leave me…I…not alone…"

The pleas were jumbled but Arthur understood. Repressing a sigh and trying to smile through his awkwardness, he brought his feet in front of him so he could sit comfortably. The hand Merlin had shaken off in his movements was returned to the shoulder it had been resting on previously. At Merlin's hopeful gaze, he nodded, watching the servant's eyes melt in gratitude before he buried them back in his knees, sobs returning in full-force.

"It's my turn to return the favour Merlin," Arthur mumbled. "As you waited for me, I will wait for you. Take your time and mourn properly…for this is one man who deserved your tears."

And so, Merlin wept.

-)-(-

_A/N: I apologise about the delay. My mother has had some serious health issues these past few weeks so that's why this is late. On a positive note, isn't the ending to the chapter nice? I thought some crying and some as-close-to-hugging-as-Arthur-will-get was in order. Reviews are much appreciated as always; I always reply so feel free to ask things or leave suggestions! :) _

_~DeathGod777_


	10. The Calm

_A/N: I have been a victim of the blue screen of death! I have decided I do not like this screen. And now, after several takings apart and puttings back together, my computer and I are once again on speaking terms. -_-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

"Come."

Arthur's voice broke through his thoughts and Merlin finally lifted his heavy head. He had no idea how long he had been mourning, but from the ache in his knees, he knew it could not have been any short amount of time. His gaze flickered over to where Arthur was still sitting, surprised by the lack of impatience on his face.

"Thank you," he called hoarsely.

A tense smile was sent his way. "You've done the same for me."

"But you are the king," Merlin reminded him, a lightness returning to his voice. "A king doting on his servant."

"I was hardly _doting_," Arthur countered, face screwed in disgust. "You're having fanciful ideas again."

A tiny laugh escaped Merlin – the first one in days. Arthur inwardly beamed at his victory, pushing himself to his feet and steadying his servant when he stumbled. Merlin nodded his thanks before pushing away, turning his back to Arthur and rubbing his face on his sleeve. When he turned back it was noticeably cleaner though Arthur could not help but notice how drawn it was. His eyes narrowed in a frown.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Merlin looked startled by the question. After some delay he shrugged breezily. "I don't remember."

"_Merlin_!" Arthur sighed, exasperated. "You were missing for _days_. Tell me you ate during that time."

"And if I didn't want to lie to you, I'd say…?"

The king growled and grabbed Merlin by his upper arm, proceeding to drag him down the corridor. The symphony of '_ow! Ow! Arthur!_'s that followed him were promptly ignored.

"Merlin, you can stop you whinging; it won't get you anywhere. _I'm_ going to go talk to my uncle. You, on the other hand, are going to eat. And if you don't, I'll tell the cook you hate her food."

Merlin's head cocked to one side. "But I _do_ hate her food."

A sadistic smile was sent his way. "But do you want her to know that?"

The horrified expression that appeared was answer enough. Merlin could only shudder to think what the cook might do to him. Burn him. Stab him with a knife. Throw him in with the dirty dishes. Breathe on him. Or, worse still, force him to eat more of the slop she made for the servants. No matter how many claims she made that it was porridge, no one quite believed her. It didn't help that the other cooks were forbidden to mention just what went in it.

Let's just say there was a reason so many of the servants preferred to take their breakfast from their masters' leftovers.

"You wouldn't!" Merlin stammered. "Surely even you're not that cruel."

"Try me," Arthur challenged, reaching a door and rapping his knuckles on it firmly.

"Alright, alright!" came the call from inside. "I'm coming already. And if that's you Ely-…Merlin!"

Merlin nearly fell over from the force of Gwaine's hug. He only just managed to keep on his feet, scowling at the snicker Arthur was rather badly trying to hide behind his hand. Leaving his hands on his shoulders, Gwaine pulled away to observe Merlin more closely.

"The princess finally let you out of that dungeon, did he?"

"Gwaine," Merlin sighed, the softness of the tone surprising all present. "Arthur's the king. He did what the law dictates." He sent his friend a light smile. "He's saved my life, and allowed me to live."

"True enough." Gwaine did have to agree to that. His eyes were sombre when they turned to Arthur. "What do you want me to do with him?"

Arthur appreciated the seriousness and nodded in approval. "There's something I need to discuss with my uncle-" Merlin's sudden rigidness went unmissed. "-but Merlin, the idiot, hasn't eaten since…well…"

Gwaine laughed, slapping Merlin on the back heartily. "That, my friend, I can certainly remedy."

He went to lead Merlin into his chambers, still chuckling, when Arthur stopped him with a sharp calling of his name. "No one knows why Merlin was in the dungeons," Arthur's voice was low, leaving no chance for it to be overhead. "And it's _going_ to stay that way. Do you understand?"

The knight nodded, grasping Merlin's arm and leading him into the room. Arthur waited until the door was shut before striding down the hallway purposefully. It was time to see if his uncle had any answers.

-)-(-

"So…"

If the moment hadn't been awkward, Gwaine's elongated statement made it so. Merlin shifted in his shoes uncomfortably. He liked Gwaine – in fact, after Lancelot, he was one of his favourite knights, one of the ones he had met for himself rather than through Arthur. But with everything that had happened this past week, how could things be anything but awkward between them? So much had happened, so much had changed. Nothing could be as it had been before.

"So, my words of wisdom finally got through to him," Gwaine teased lightly, crouching by the fire and stoking it a little. "I told Arthur he had to let you out."

"You know he would have done it anyway. Arthur is not like his father."

"No," Gwaine mused, voice uncharacteristically serious. "He's more of a man than his father will ever be. We've got a good king over as Merlin. We're lucky."

Merlin managed a wide smile. "I know."

The smile was returned. "Of course you do. Now," Gwaine announced, flopping into the chair by the fire dramatically. "Come, sit, and tell me of your adventures."

Merlin bowed his head, scratching his neck in embarrassment. "Aren't you supposed to be bringing me supper?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," he was assured. "That'll handle itself. Now…"

Realising he wasn't going to get out of this, Merlin huffed before dropping down by the fire. Gwaine raised an eyebrow, pointing out the empty chair that sat opposite him. "You're allowed to sit there mate, you know."

Merlin simply shrugged him away, distracted when the door opened and Percival walked in. When Merlin saw what was in his hands, he smothered a giggle behind his hand. Yes, he saw why Gwaine hadn't bothered with the food. The whole turkey on Percival's plate had obviously been stolen from the palace kitchens.

Percival froze at the site of Merlin sitting there, nearly dropping his plate. "Merlin!" he exclaimed joyfully, passing the plate to Gwaine precariously so he could grasp his friend's shoulder. "Good to see you out."

Merlin blushed under the attention, waving Percival towards the chair. "Arthur's got us play nurse maid," Gwaine explained, tearing off some turkey and passing it to Merlin, the servant eyeing it for a moment before gratefully eating it.

"I'd hardly call it that," Merlin shot back through a mouthful of food. "You couldn't keep me here if I wanted to leave. You don't have locks strong enough."

The boldness of the implications in that sentence had even _Merlin_ pausing in surprise, only allowing himself to smile when both knights chuckled under their breaths in agreement. Percival helped himself to a rather significant amount of meat before leaning back in his chair, an intrigued look on his face.

"Well then," he urged, staring at Merlin pointedly. "Tell us…about your magic. Because this, I want to hear."

Wiping his hands clean on his trousers and assuring Gwaine he would have more in a minute, Merlin took a deep breath and then began to tell his tale; right from his first day in Camelot.

-)-(-

"Uncle."

Arthur remained in the doorway, watching as his uncle Agravaine ceased in the documents he was writing on, frowning in confusion at the sight of his nephew.

"Is there something I can help you with my Lord?"

The young king shook his head before stepping further into the room. "That I'm unsure of. You recall the villager who came to you a few days ago? The man you called Amyas?"

Agravaine's face contorted into an even deeper frown before recollection came. "Oh yes, of course. He survived the attack on the pass through the Mountains of Isgard."

"Do you remember anything specific about this Amyas?"

"Should I have? Is something the matter Arthur?"

Arthur hesitated for a long moment, something niggling in his chest before he pushed it aside. "We have reason to believe that he was behind the attack on the castle three days ago…Evidence has come that he was behind Gaius' murder."

"And the attempt on your own life?" Agravaine asked, looking horrified.

"It would seem so," Arthur murmured. "Was there anything strange about him?"

His uncle thought for a moment before shaking his head sadly. "I'm afraid there was not. He struck me as awfully plain if I must confess."

"And you know nothing of his present whereabouts?"

"No. But with his village destroyed, surely he would still be in Camelot? He must be trying to make a living here, re-establish himself. I can send out the guards and have him brought here?"

Arthur nodded absently. "Thank you Uncle. Once again your council has proved to be wise." He was almost out the door when he was summoned.

"Arthur! Forgive me, but there is another matter…" Agravaine gestured for him to come closer before lowering his voice. "In which I must speak to you about."

Arthur raised his eyebrows incredulously. "I don't think so."

He was met with a stern look. "And what about the rumours that your manservant has been locked in the dungeons?" His voice lowered even further. "It has been said that he has been charged with treason."

Without thought his mouth opened to rebuff such claims. The next minute, on a whim, he slammed his mouth shut. "What happens to _my_ manservant is my business and mine alone. Am I clear, Uncle?"

"Of course Arthur. You know I only wish to help."

Arthur eyed him up for a long moment before smiling lightly. "Yes, I know."

-)-(-

The hearty laughter could be heard long before Arthur was anywhere near Gwaine's chamber. In amongst all the raucous noise he could discern Merlin's voice, something that comforted him. He didn't want to find his knights having a wonderful time and that Merlin had disappeared sometime throughout the night or was sitting sullenly in a corner.

Not bothering to knock, he simply swung the door open. The instant he did, he was pinned against the wall. As soon as he eyes met those of Leon though, he was released.

"I'm sorry Sire!" Leon hastily apologised, voice hushed. "I did not know it was you."

Arthur went to ask why the hell it mattered who he was when he heard Merlin's voice from across the room; somewhere, he suddenly noticed, all the other Brotherhood knights were gathered.

"_Draca."_

The knights all clapped appreciatively when they saw a dragon made of sparks about out of the embers of the fire. Arthur gave a tiny laugh when he recognised it as the dragon from Camelot's crest.

"Merlin's been showing off his magic?" Arthur guessed.

Leon nodded. "He is…quite talented."

Arthur folded his arms, leaning back against the door and studying Leon carefully. "Do you think my decision is the right one? Do you believe I made the right choice in letting Merlin go, in allowing this sorcerer to live amongst us?"

"He already has been for near seven years," Leon pointed out before taking a moment to think about his answer. "I believe that Merlin has shown his loyalty to you at every juncture, perhaps even more than some of your knights. He had these powers before he met you and will have them til the end. If they have not changed him already, I cannot see them ever doing so."

"So you think I _have_ made the right choice?"

"It is the choice you have made. I'm not entirely comfortable with it Arthur, but I've seen what Morgana can do."

"As have I!" Arthur defended.

"And that," Leon agreed. "Is why I accept this decision without question. You have seen more of Morgana's powers than I and if you are willing to trust Merlin and keep him in your counsel, than he retains my trust."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you Leon. You are a good and wise friend. I am lucky to have you."

If Leon had a response, he never had time to say it as Merlin took that moment to use his magic to pull the rug out from underneath Gwaine, sending the knight sprawling. From the roars of approval that followed, the action had been wholly deserved. Unfortunately it made something else click in Arthur's mind and his voice made the room become deathly quiet, no one besides Leon having even noticed him until that point.

"Hang on! You did that spell without saying anything! And…that looks suspiciously like what happened that time my bed curtains fell on me…"

Merlin didn't bother hiding his wide grin, something that had Gwaine laughing from his spot on the floor. "What can he say Arthur? He had both the motives and the means!"

Arthur glared at Merlin, noting with displeasure that his manservant wasn't cowed at all, the younger somehow knowing the glare was not entirely serious. "And how many times have you used magic to make me look like a fool?"

"Uhh…"

Even Leon was snickering at this point so Arthur could only guess the number of times was quite extensive. Elyan and Percival excused themselves from the hearth and took up residence beside Leon, clearing Arthur's path to his servant. Merlin didn't seem too keen to answer but Arthur was thankfully spared having to actually order him to tell him – not that that would work anyway probably – when Gwaine decided to answer.

"Shall I start at the start princess, eh? With Merlin tripping you over in the market place while you attacked him with a mace?"

Arthur's jaw dropped. From even back then…?

"_Merlin!"_

-)-(-

_A/N: a happier chapter, but I'm afraid to say it probably won't last. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and all the well wishes for my mum. Comments on this chapter would be much loved! :)_

_~DeathGod777_


	11. Uprising

_A/N: hoping everyone is having a safe and happy Easter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

"So…" Merlin said slowly as he started folding back the covers on Arthur's bed. His master looked at him expectantly as he set about unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes Merlin? I'm not a mind reader you know. You do _actually_ have to tell me what you want to know."

The servant resisted the urge to pout and instead chuckled, fluffing up a pillow or two. "What did you learn from Agravaine?" He hid the distain in his voice as much as he could.

"What do you have against my uncle?"

Obviously he didn't hide it well enough.

Merlin sighed, ceasing what he was doing and giving Arthur his full attention, finding that the king had done the same. "Nothing," he lied, crinkling his nose. "But I…I just don't know if you should trust him so completely so quickly. I know he's your uncle but Arthur," he insisted, stepping closer and lowering his voice. "You cannot always trust those so close to you."

"What? Like you?" The hurt on Merlin's face made him quickly back-step. "Merlin, forgive me. I didn't mean-..."

"No, no," he replied, waving it off as best as he could. "If that's how you feel…no need to hide it, you know?"

Arthur sighed as he watched his servant scurry back to his tasks, gnawing his lip in response the guilt that was itself gnawing on his stomach. He had not meant for the words to come out. And really, he himself did not trust his uncle as much as he pretended to. As to why he did not, he had no answer. Maybe he was picking up on Merlin's own mistrust and mirroring it unconsciously. But whatever the reason, he too found himself trusting Agravaine less and less.

"I told him that I believed a man named Amyas was responsible for the attack," Arthur finally said, answering Merlin's initial question at long last.

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing," came the frustrated reply. "He seemed as unfamiliar with the name as you or I. He says he will have guards out looking for him…but he could already be gone."

"He could very well not be," Merlin muttered under his breath.

"And why is that?"

Merlin stared at him in very much the same way _he_ did when Merlin asked something stupid. "Because he hasn't gotten what he came for yet!"

Arthur hid his blush behind an awkward cough. Yes, how could he have forgotten that?

"You…you didn't…?" Merlin's voice was quiet and hesitant once more, the gangly young man hovering by the edge of Arthur's bed nervously. "You know…tell him…?"

"Tell him what? That…oh…" It suddenly clicked. Arthur shook his head firmly. "No Merlin, I didn't tell him." The sigh of relief didn't go unnoticed this time. "_Merlin_," he called seriously, earning his full attention instantly. "No one is to know that…that, well…about…you know. No one except the knights that joined as at the round table can know, do you understand?"

"You don't need to tell me Arthur."

There it was again; that serious side of Merlin that was so foreign to him, so regal, and so exuding a power hidden deep within.

"Of course," Arthur muttered. "I'm sure you already knew this."

"I can still tell Gwen of course, can't I?" he asked cheekily, blue eyes dancing. "I mean, with you and her…"

"Get out!"

Merlin let out a bark of laughter that quickly turned into a yelp as Arthur managed to hit him with a precisely thrown apple. His servant glared at him mock hatefully before scampering from the room. Arthur shook his head. Sometimes his servant was too troublesome for his own good.

-)-(-

After ensuring that the last of the servants' jobs for the day had been completed, Gwen gave a soft, proud smile. Blowing out the candle in the antechamber by the kitchen - a place where all servants retreated for breaks or find if any new tasks had been bestowed upon them, sometimes even to swap jobs with other servants – Gwen shut the door behind her, intending to head home. She'd nearly made it to the end of the corridor when a flickering light drew her eye and she soon found herself face to face with Elyan.

"Sorry Gwen," he apologised, trying not to smile after seeing her jump. The smile could not remain hidden after she glared at him. "Have you seen Merlin?"

Gwen frowned. "No I haven't. Why? Is something wrong?"

Elyan just shrugged. "Don't think so. He's supposed to be coming to the tavern with us…but he hasn't come down yet. I was coming to find him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Gwen stated, lightly kissing her brother's cheek before spinning him around. "Now, back to the tavern with you. I'll find Merlin and bring him past on my way home; it's on the way as it is."

Her brother hesitated a moment before nodding somewhat reluctantly. It made her wonder if perhaps Arthur had ordered the knights to make sure they kept Merlin with them, as opposed to him wallowing somewhere on his own. She wouldn't put it past Arthur…or even Gwaine for that matter. The knight did seem a little closer to Merlin than the others. Probably because he had known him longer, or spent more time alone with him.

Knowing it was highly unlikely he would be there but deciding to check all the same, Gwen swiftly walked to Arthur's chambers. While perhaps more suspicious, she chose to enter his chambers via the servant entrance. If Arthur _had_ asked the knights to keep an eye on his friend, he would undoubtedly worry to find him gone missing. A quick peek in the room told her Merlin was gone. It was far too quiet, Arthur bent over his desk, scribbling down on his parchment with only a candle for company. Smiling endearingly at the sight, Gwen gently shut the door, leaving her king in peace. She pondered her next move before moving towards Gaius' chambers. It would not be so very unusual for Merlin to be there.

"Merlin?" she called, reaching the chambers and rapping her knuckles against the wood lightly. When she received no reply Guinevere allowed herself in. "Merlin?" she repeated, louder this time.

"…Gwen?"

The sniffle came from Merlin's old room and she dashed across the room, stopping when she saw Merlin sitting just inside his door, knees brought up to his chest. She recognised the shirt as being new and a neckerchief was still clamped tightly in his hand.

"Oh Merlin," she sighed sadly, coming to sit next to him, a hand resting on his arm. "What happened?"

"I…I forgot," he choked out, eyes red when they looked up at her. "I promised Gwaine I'd go to the tavern with him…I don't even like the tavern!-" Gwen giggled at this, "-and I came here…I…"

"You were in a hurry?" Gwen guessed, tightening her hold when she saw Merlin give a shaky nod. "You just ran through the room like you always did. Some new clothes and then…" she surveyed the scene again. "You turned around and realised where you were…?"

Merlin nodded, rubbing his eyes with the hand holding his neckerchief. "I…I saw the emptiness…I haven't been here Gwen…not since…"

"I know," she whispered, staring into his sad eyes with understanding before taking the neckerchief from his hands and moving to crouch behind him. "It was the same when my father died. I thought I could never live in that house again."

The young warlock started, having forgotten that Gwen had gone through this. His brow furrowed…As had Arthur…and Gwaine. Even Percival. A grim smile overtook his features.

"You know," Gwen murmured, her voice breaking him out of his thoughts, her hands slipping the neckerchief around his neck, smoothing it down before leaning forward to tie it. "I never did thank you…for saving my father." At Merlin's surprised expression she laughed heartily. "Oh come on Merlin. Once Arthur told me you had magic, I knew it was you who had healed him. You risked so much for me…and you barely even knew me."

"I nearly got you killed though," Merlin pointed out.

"You nearly got yourself killed too," she countered. "You confessed to be a sorcerer to try and save me."

Merlin managed a laugh at that. "Yeah, too bad Arthur thought I was far too much of a simpleton for that to be true!"

"You must cut him some slack," Gwen told him, unable to hide the amusement in her dark eyes. "I'm certain Arthur's feeling very sheepish right now. Thinking of every time you saved him and he mocked you for how useless you were. He now has to come to grips with the fact that you're far braver than he has ever been."

The other servant blushed at those words but shook his head ever so slightly. "I am no braver than Arthur. He has defied his father and risked his life for me, for you, for Camelot, many times. We are no braver than each other."

"Maybe," Gwen hummed in disagreement. "But he did all those things with swords and spears. Wielding a sword is not punishable by death. You used magic to save us, knowing that you could be killed for only doing what was right."

"Is it just me," Merlin asked, turning to give his friend his full attention. "Or do you not seem very surprised that I'm a sorcerer."

"Well," Gwen laughed, "You _did_ tell me you were in disguise."

Merlin laughed and left it at that, pushing himself to his feet and eyeing the main part of his chambers with great foreboding. "I have to walk through there."

"Yes, you do," came the firm statement, Merlin jerking when he felt a hand take his and tug him forward. "So come on then. Elyan already came looking for you. And God forbid you actually make Gwaine leave the tavern to come searching as well."

There was no response, but Gwen felt the hand she was holding grip back just that little bit tighter. She grinned, proud of the young man behind her, even if she would never say it to his face. They actually made it to the doors leading to the courtyard before Merlin's head snapped back into reality. When it did, he was quick to snatch his hand away from Gwen's. Her hurt expression had him flush guiltily.

"Sorry," he mumbled quickly. "But if the guards see you and me…doing _that_…"

It was Gwen's turn to flush in embarrassment. "Of course!" she gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. "There would be more rumours spread than I would like to imagine. Thank you Merlin."

He flashed her his usual, easy grin before loping out the doors. It made her smile once more. Slowly but surely Merlin was coming back. Which was good, because they needed him.

All of them.

-)-(-

Waiting for the guards to return to the guard house to swap over, Agravaine urged his stallion towards the gates the minute they were clear. Flinging open the gate, he quickly ducked through, pulling it shut behind him hastily and praying no one had heard the iron creaking as it shut. Still, he had not been caught yet, why should tonight be any different. Mounting his horse, Agravaine made for the lesser used roads of the lower town. Arthur had suspicions about a man called Amyas being behind the attack on him. The attack had been by a magical creature. Perhaps…perhaps there was another sorcerer after Arthur's life. He had to tell Morgana. This could be used greatly to their advantage.

-)-(-

It was past midnight when the knights finally left the tavern, Merlin in their midst. A particularly drunk Gwaine was boisterously singing, his tune and key well off, even if the words were recognisable enough. A similarly drunk Elyan was supporting his friend, laughing as they stumbled up the road. Red faced but still clear headed enough to retain their dignity, Leon and Percival followed behind. Percival was gallantly arguing the advantages of sleeveless armour, while Leon just as gallantly argued its faults.

Merlin rolled his eyes at their ridiculous conversations, preferring instead to make sure they all simply made it back to their quarters in one piece. As they passed the main market stalls, a flitting shadow to his right caught his attention. Sneaking a glance ahead to make sure the knights were so immersed in themselves as to not miss him, Merlin ducked away. Letting his magic rise to simmer just under the surface, the warlock slipped into the alley where he had last seen the movement.

"Show yourself," he ordered, tension tightening his frame as his eyes attempted to pierce through the darkness.

"I am not one you can order about, _Merlin_. A servant with magic but a servant nonetheless."

He recognised the voice the same second the figure stepped into the light and his veins boiled over with magic. "You dare show your face again."

Amyas glared at him, hands clenching and unclenching, a sign that he too was keep his magic ready to be used. "I still have not been given what I came for."

Merlin growled, deep and guttural, the part of him that was a Dragonlord rearing up.

The other man appeared to pause before pushing his doubts aside. "You will bring me this dragon or someone else will die."

The warlock's anger nearly boiled over to point of rage before he suddenly pulled it back, dampening it and forcing it deep inside. "Okay," he agreed, a bright smile on his face. "When and where?"

And somehow, that was even more frightening.

-)-(-

_A/N: so, did that go the way you expected? ;)_


	12. Night Time Conversations

_A/N: thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and all the favs. Love hearing all your thoughts. =]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

Pushing open the castle doors and quickly shutting them behind him, Merlin nodded at the guards on duty before taking the stairs to his left two at a time. Making a left, two rights, and several twists more, the warlock soon reached his master's chambers. The hour was not so overly late, which was why Merlin was not surprised to see Arthur still working diligently. The king looked up at his servant's entrance, a somewhat disgruntled look on his face.

"And what are you doing here? Weren't you at the tavern? I'm surprised you even managed to get out of there considering it's your favourite spot."

"It is not!" Merlin protested indignantly, almost _pouting_.

Arthur laughed at that. "Well, whether it is or it isn't, get out! Honestly, the one time I give you a night off…"

Seeing that this conversation was not going to go anywhere fast, Merlin rolled his eyes before cutting in. "I've agreed to meet Amyas in the Isgard Mountains, six days from now."

"..and you jus-…" Arthur's mouth suddenly snapped shut as the words caught up with him. His face then morphed into disbelieving horror. "_You what?"_

Merlin cocked his head to one side. "I agreed to mee-"

"I heard you. I just…I didn't pick you for such a _fool!_"

"Oh didn't you?"

The dopey grin made Arthur question again if Merlin truly was an almighty sorcerer. No one could wield such power and yet be so fantastically stupid.

"And what on earth made you agree to something so ridiculous?"

Merlin's expression sobered and the gaze Arthur was given was both level and unwavering. "This is my way of agreeing to his terms while actually making it on mine."

"Explain to me how _any_ of this is on 'your terms'?"

"Because he thinks it's on his," Merlin said, grinning like a lunatic before stepping forward and taking a seat opposite Arthur, leaning forward on his forearms. "Arthur, we can turn this around now. Amyas thinks I'm going to be coming alone; that I'm going to be scared and powerless. He knows I have magic, but not how much. He has no idea what I'm capable of."

The tone used in that sentence had Arthur wondering if any of them truly understood what Merlin was capable of.

"Alright," he finally conceded, bowing his head in defeat. "We'll do this your way but do _not_ make a habit of this! I can't afford to go running around the countryside on my manservant's whim. I _do_ have a kingdom to run."

Merlin nodded his thanks, knowing that he would not be able to do this without Arthur. And now, now he needed the support of another. Two pieces would be needed for this battle of wills to be won. He had one; he had now only to acquire the other. He got to his feet and bowed, preparing to depart the room.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, a prominent frown on his face. "Answer me this. How was it that you were able to find Amyas to even discuss plans with him?"

"Oh, I met him on the way back from the tavern."

The king spluttered on the draft of wine he was currently drinking. "You w-what? Where were my knights?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that. So, Arthur had given the knights a second reason to take him out tonight. While yes, it was to keep him company, but two, and perhaps most importantly, it was to make sure that someone was with him at all times, to protect him, to make sure nothing happened to him.

"Well?" Arthur demanded impatiently. "Where were they?"

His manservant shrugged blasély. "A couple of metres up the way, drunk…mostly. They didn't notice I'd gone. I caught back up with them before they realised I was missing."

His answer only served to deepen Arthur's frown. Obviously he was displeased with his knights' actions. Merlin wanted to step in and defend them but, from the look on Arthur's face, it wouldn't do any good. They were going to get…'spoken' to about this no matter what he did. He doubted his words would have any effect. Arthur was as stubborn as his father had been in some respects and the safety of his friends and those under his care…well, _then_ Arthur became perhaps even more stubborn that Uther had ever been – god forbid.

"Just…don't be too hard on them," he eventually requested, pleading plain in his eyes. "I know better than to sneak into dark alleys on my own. And besides," he added cautiously. "I could have _made_ them not realise I was missing if I'd really wanted to."

Arthur glared at him sharply at that but eventually grunted. Merlin took that as his request being granted. He bowed and began to leave once more only to be called back, again.

"Yes Arthur?" he groaned impatiently.

"Um, excuse me," Arthur shot back. "I'm still your king."

"You're still also a prat," Merlin added unhelpfully. "But what can I do for you…_Sire_?"

For a moment it seemed as though Arthur would dismiss him purely out of irritation but then his curiousity, and the slightest pinch of concern, won him over. "Where are you going?"

Merlin stumbled slightly at that. "Oh…just…out, you know."

"No, I don't know," Arthur deadpanned, sweeping to his feet. "So I'll ask you again, where are you again?"

"I…"

"I'm not going to ask you again."

The underlying threat in those words though had Merlin grimacing. With a sigh, he gave in. "I must speak with the Great Dragon. This plan involves Aithusa. He has a right to decide what his kin will and won't do."

"Then I'm coming with you," Arthur announced, striding over to his wardrobe and pulling it on. He then gestured to the door. "Lead the way Merlin." At Merlin's blank expression, he shoved him out the door and continued to harry him down the hallway. "Well I hardly know where to find a bloody dragon now do I?"

-)-(-

"This…Amyas…" Morgana said thoughtfully, slowly pacing her hut. "I've never heard of him before. And Arthur believes him to be behind the death of Gaius?"

Agravaine nodded. "I am certain of it. Even now guards are patrolling the lower town in search of him."

"And the creature that attacked the castle…you say it was of magical origin?"

Another nod. "From the descriptions, it was like no creature I have ever seen. The face of a lion, a tail made from a snake, the head of a goat."

Morgana's face twisted into a smirk. "Then it seems we have ourselves an ally. Find this Amyas and bring him to me."

-)-(-

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"For the last time _Mer_lin, of course I'm sure!"

Arthur scowled at the incredulous look sent his way; undoubtedly because it was far from the first one he had had to endure. The pair were trekking their way through the forest outside the castle walls. Arthur had to admit that he was appalled at the ease of such a task. No wonder so many sorcerers had been able to infiltrate the city. The standards of his guards needed to be raised. But he doubted it would make any difference to Merlin's comings and goings. From the confidence in which he led Arthur, the king was sure this was one venture he had made often. Even in the depths of knight and with no moon to guide them, Merlin did not hesitate nor did he stumble.

"Why would I want to turn around now anyway?" he asked, pride slightly marred.

The warlock flashed him a grin. "I don't know. Maybe because you're going up against a dragon that could kill you with ease."

Arthur glared at him. "You wouldn't let that happen."

"No," Merlin admitted, "I wouldn't. But that doesn't mean it's not tempting."

"Oi!"

Merlin ducked away from the stick thrown his way, laughing. Arthur wanted to reprimand his servant – or perhaps hit him with another, heavier stick – but Merlin's laugh after so many days of silence and gloom was so welcome that he daren't. And so, when he was _absolutely_ confident that Merlin wasn't looking, he smiled. To see Merlin laughing again, even if it _was_ at his expense, was something he was thankful for. And to have him laughing while on the way to meet this Great Dragon-…

"Hang on!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed, pausing mid-stride. "How do you _know_ this dragon's not going to kill me? He's already tried before!"

"He was angry," Merlin explained with a wave of his hand, wanting to dismiss the subject. "We all do dumb things when we're angry."

"You still haven't answered the question."

Merlin huffed, turning to give Arthur his full attention. "I told you I wouldn't let him and I won't." His face became almost sad. "I can control him Arthur."

Arthur's eyes widened slightly, before nodding. "Of course, the one in the cave." Another thought struck him. "But…What would you do if Morgana found a dragon?"

"She won't," came the reply. "Your father killed all the dragons, save the Great Dragon, and you already know how he got free. And, so, we found another dragon's egg and it hatched. But he would never be loyal to Morgana. Having magic doesn't mean you can control a dragon."

"Then why can you?"

This was why he hadn't wanted to have this conversation. He shrugged, moving away from Arthur, something that did _not_ go unnoticed. "Only a Dragonlord can control dragons."

"Like Balinor," Arthur finished, folding his arms thoughtfully. "But…I thought Gaius said he was the only one."

"He was," Merlin said softly. 'A Dragonlord's powers are passed onto his son when he dies."

Arthur waited a moment, as though expecting more of an explanation to be given. When it wasn't, he mulled over the words, mouth dropping open without his consent when several thoughts aligned. "You mean to say…that Balinor…he was your…"

At the sadness in his friend's face, he knew it to be true. Two steps and he was by Merlin's side, a hand clapping down on his shoulder firmly. "I'm sorry."

Merlin nodded, purposefully looking away to hide the unshed tears in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he blinked them away before sending Arthur a forced smile. "So, unless Morgana and I have the same father – which we don't – and she was a man – a definite no," He laughed at Arthur's partly horrified, partly disgusted face. "Then Morgana cannot control either Kilgharrah or Aithusa."

With that, he set off again, leaving Arthur to chase after him for once. Arriving in the same field as always, Merlin did his precursory glance before sending Arthur a nervous smile. While yes, Arthur seemed to be accepting his magic, how much could he show before it became too much? Did such a point even exist? Or was he already precariously close to it? It was a question Merlin did not have an answer for.

"Not that this isn't fun Merlin," Arthur drawled, punching him in the arm, much to his chagrin. "But if he's not coming then I'm going."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Then let me call him for you, _Sire_."

Arthur would have commented, had he not become distracted by the – there was no other word for it – roaring that came out of his usually placid manservant's mouth.

"_O Drakon, deũte! Móros eivái ảgxifanĥs!"_

"That would be dragon tongue then," Arthur guessed, to which Merlin nodded.

"You're not as dumb as you look," was the teasing congratulation.

It was a good wait before the heavy beat of wings alerted them to Kilgharrah's imminent arrival. Pushing themselves up from where they had both been seated, there was no hiding the tension that coiled through Arthur's frame the instant his eyes landed on the beast. Merlin had to admit, had he not known Kilgharrah so well himself, he would find the sight to be an imposing one. A dragon was a truly awesome beast and to not fear it was sheer idiocy.

"Well, well," Kilgharrah stated as he landed, surprising Arthur was his apparent ability to talk. His snout curled into the best 'smile' it could make. "I did not dare dream this day would come so soon, young warlock."

Merlin mirrored his grin. "Nor did I."

Arthur took that as his cue to step forward. "I'm-"

"You are King Arthur of Camelot. You are the Once and Future King and the one destined to unite the land of Albion. Do not suppose I do not know you. It is you for whom I have been waiting."

"…Does he _always_ talk like that?"

Merlin burst into incredulous laughter, Arthur's raised eyebrows only adding to his mirth. "He's usually a lot worse, I assure you. It's always riddle this, riddle that."

"It's a wonder then you can ever get anything from him _Mer_lin. You _are_ a bit of a simpleton."

"I am not! I'm cleverer than you," Merlin argued. "Just because you're too ignorant and…prattish to see it!"

"Oh so now we're back to calling me a prat."

"You were the one that called me a simpleton."

Deep, rumbling chuckles separated them. "Oh that the two most powerful people in all of time would bicker like hatchlings." Kilgharrah lost himself in laughter again. "Perhaps the future is not so set."

"_Hey!" "Oi!"_

The Great Dragon shook his head. "To see how much more aligned your destiny has become, gladdens my heart. Soon the future that is foretold will come to pass. Magic will return to Albion."

Merlin winced at that while Arthur's brow knitted together. "I spared Merlin's life," he said coldly. "That does not make me a friend of magic and it _certainly_ doesn't make me partitioner for it!"

Kilgharrah just met his gaze. "You cannot hate that which makes you whole. Merlin is magic and magic is he. You cannot hate one but detest the other. That Merlin and magic are accepted together is truth for they cannot be separated."

"Okay," Arthur agreed, completely ignoring the dragon and devoting his attention to Merlin. "You're right; he really does talk much worse. How on earth do you put up with it?"

Merlin quirked his head to one side. "It's a challenge."

"I'll say."

"Merlin!" Their attention snapped back to the subject of their conversation. "I assume there is a reason you called me here."

"I'm not a good enough reason!" Arthur protested, looking somewhat offended.

"I suppose you are, but that I am right is saying that is not your true intent would be correct, would it not?"

Merlin nodded slowly, stepping forward and gradually lifting his gaze until their eyes locked. "Gaius is dead."

The Dragon's face managed a sympathetic edge. "I know how this must pain you Merlin and I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Merlin sniffed, rubbing a hand across his face before seeming to pull himself together and bolster himself, such self-confidence Arthur had never seen. "A man came to Camelot. He threatened me, said he would kill Arthur or Gaius if I did not give him what he wanted."

Kilgharrah frowned. "With what you have just told me, I can assume he did not get it." At Merlin's nod, he urged. "What was it?"

"…Aithusa."

"_Merlin!"_

The dragon's rage echoed across the field. Arthur stepped back, a hand moving to the hilt of his sword, ready to fight. What he was not ready for was for Merlin's face to contort into a similar expression and yell back with the same amount of fire.

"_Do not blame me for this!_ I have never seen Aithusa outside the times you have permitted it. That someone should know of his existence is no fault of mine!"

"He is all that prevents me from being the last of my kind! Merlin, you have not been careless…?"

"Of course not!" Merlin scoffed darkly. "Who would I even tell? I didn't even tell Arthur!" The king started at the use of name, surprised to find him classified as Merlin's closest confidant. "Perhaps it is you who should monitor where he flies more closely!"

"_Alright!"_ Arthur yelled, cutting in with an irritated look on his face. "Honestly, you're acting like a pair of girls. Someone knows about Aithusa and we don't know how. Not the point now, is it, _Mer_lin?"

"No," his servant admitted, calming himself before next opening his mouth. "I ran into Amyas again and he demanded the same thing."

"And what did you tell him, young warlock?" Arthur was satisfied to hear the calmness in the dragon's voice too.

"…I agreed. But!" Merlin added hastily, knowing a rebuke was coming. "I only did it as a trap, to lure Amyas away from the city. We can fight away from Camelot and away from watching eyes. I can use my magic as needed, not like I could if I were trapped inside the city."

"No Merlin," came the sharp answer. "This, I will not allow. I will not risk Aithusa's life. Meet this man if you must, but leave Aithusa behind."

"I _can't_! What if he finds out I betrayed him the same way he found out about Aithusa in the first place? He needs to come with us Kilgharrah. You know I wouldn't do this if I thought any harm would come to him. He's as much my kin as he is yours."

Kilgharrah huffed in displeasure and Merlin ignored the consequent sparks that were sent his way. He knew the stakes but the outcome outweighed the risks. And, really, he could see no other way of doing this – not without getting more people killed. This was the safest way, and so, the _only_ way.

A _squawk_ from the trees behind caused Merlin to smile, that grin only intensifying when Aithusa popped out from them. He had arrived with Kilgharrah, though perhaps only Merlin had seen it, and proceeded to hide himself away. Obviously his last encounter with Arthur was still fresh in his head. But now, having been watching the scene and detecting no harm, he allowed his presence to be known. The white dragon scurried across the field, clambering over one of Kilgharrah's front paws as a way of greeting before bounding towards Merlin. A harsh growl from the elder dragon had him retreating. Merlin's face blackened in anger and then he was sniping back at the dragon in that language Arthur did not understand. From what he could gather though, it seemed as if they were arguing over Aithusa. Arthur rolled his eyes. They were like a pair of over-protective parents fighting over whether their only child should be allowed to play outside alone or not.

The young king jumped a good mile when something slammed into his chest unexpectedly. Yelling in alarm, he nearly fell before miraculously managing to maintain his balance, clutching whatever it was that had hit him. Looking down, he sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the dragon that was currently nestled in his arms and whose head was trying to burrow into his neck.

"Well," Merlin said triumphantly. "I think Aithusa has made his choice."

The golden dragon sighed heavily. "It appears as though you are right. But Merlin, I do not like this."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "But you're going to be coming, aren't you?" Both Merlin and the dragon stared at him in shock. "I'm _not_ writing an invitation," he joked before his serious nature took hold. "I can see that this dragon is like your son. I would not have you abandon him and trust him to strangers so young. He needs you by his side, which is where you will be, if you agree."

"You know my answer without even needing to ask for it," Kilgharrah told him, bowing his head in respect. "You are truly everything the prophecies have foretold."

"Uh…yeah, thanks," Arthur replied awkwardly, grimacing as he removed Aithusa's claws from his shirt so he could thrust him back into Merlin's waiting arms. The warlock held the dragon tightly for a moment, whispering tenderly into its ears, before releasing it. "We will meet again then."

"That we will."

The dragons took their leave of the field, leaving Merlin and Arthur standing alone. "You know…" Arthur said after a long moment of silence. "I've been thinking…for all the battles we've faced and for all the times you've somehow managed to stay alive…You were using magic weren't you."

Merlin scratched the back of his head. "There are so many times, I don't _really_ remember."

Arthur's eyebrows rose at that before his mouth turned up into a smug grin, something that had Merlin's senses suddenly on edge. "You told me once that magic was like a sword," Arthur recalled, drawing his and staring at it thoughtfully. "That you could use it for good or for evil, to attack or to defend."

"Yes…" there was no hiding the hesitation in his voice now, highly suspicious of where Arthur was going with all this.

"You've assured me of your loyalty and your ability to defend me so…what can you do on the other side? What if I…were your enemy?" He waved his sword experimentally.

Merlin stared at him. "You want me to fight you?"

"Yes."

"With magic?"

"_Obviously."_

"You're nuts!"

Arthur laughed, whacking Merlin with the flat of his sword tauntingly. "Come on Merlin. I know you won't kill me…So…show me what you can do."

It took a moment, but finally a wicked smile rose on Merlin's face. "Alright then, _Your Highness_. You're on."

-)-(-

_A/N: this came out longer than I thought it would but I couldn't seem to cut anything. It was the one chapter that I actually felt really comfortable writing. Let me know what you thought in a review or two. ;)_


	13. Convergences

_A/N: if I told you I've watched 157 episodes (52+ hours) of One Piece, would that make the delay in this chapter being written any more forgivable? XP_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin._

-)-(-

Amyas sat, brooding, in the tavern room he was currently occupying. Fingers tapped on his thigh as he thought, eyebrows knitted together. The time was coming. His dragon would soon be returned to him. And yet…and yet he could not believe it to be so simple. The ease in which this Merlin had agreed to meet with him, the rapid swap in his personality…He could not get it out of his head. The oddity of it had him, however reluctantly, admitting that he was nervous. Something did not seem right.

Frown deepening, Amyas brushed the parchments to his left aside – letters from his court, demanding answers, demanding to know when he would return. They concerned him not. He would return when he had gotten what he had come for, and not a moment earlier. They would be made to pay for their impudence when he came home. To question a lord and demand things of him – such insubordination would not be tolerated.

Erasing their foolishness from his mind, the lord made his way over to the copper basin he had had brought into his chambers. A jug of water was promptly emptied into it, the clear liquid filling the basin. When it was still, Amyas placed a hand over its surface. As always when he was uncertain or unsure, he would resort to his scrying. It was a skill he had practised from childhood and one he was more than proficient in.

"_Lóc nu __sé __æltǽwe __þing. __Áberan!"_

Waiting for the water's surface to still once more, he bit back an angry growl when its image did not show him Merlin as he had requested, but instead a woman he did not know. He glared at her features, the pale skin, the matted hair, the dark green around her eyes. There was something of a shifty air about her, an edge that would not be smoothed, an inclination to betrayal and selfishness. He was almost inclined to like her on mere principle. But she was not what he had asked. He went to erase the image and start again when her mouth moved, the words sliding off of her lips.

"You mean to tell me you have not found this Amyas person yet? I see a mere peasant has outsmarted you."

"As I have told you Morgana, the man has magic. There is no telling where he could be by now."

Amyas felt a smile creep up his cheeks. So someone else had heard about him. How curious. His name had been mentioned at court only and no further. He doubted this 'Morgana' was an ally of Camelot so how then did she know of him? A traitor in Camelot? Oh, that would suit him rather well. Another set of hands to be utilised would always be of benefit.

His attention fell back to the image he was seeing, listening more closely to the conversation taking place. "Then we must assume his journey has led him beyond Camelot."

"He…" the male voice, the body of whom was located outside of his sight, paused. "…Arthur came and asked me about this man. He has been…unbalanced lately."

"Arthur?" Morgana scoffed. "What could possibly have him on edge? Is he missing Gaius so badly?"

"There was the incident with his manservant…"

Amyas bit back a laugh. This man knew this game well. Supply a little to regain power. He was now the one with the power. From Morgana's impatient scowl, she knew it too.

"What incident?"

"A few days ago Merlin was taken to the castle's dungeons on report of treason."

"Merlin? Treason?" Morgana could scarcely comprehend the idea. Her tone grew bitter. "He's so loyal to Camelot he would betray even those closest to him to save it. The idea is ridiculous. Who was it that accused Merlin this time? That boy seems to forever be getting himself into trouble."

"The matter seems very hushed," the other voice revealed. "However, I am of the knowledge that it was Arthur himself that issued the order. When I spoke to him of it after Merlin's release, he refused to tell me anything. I could tell, I could see it in his eyes, he was hiding something."

Amyas allowed himself a moment of twisted pride. So, he had made Merlin become distrusted by even his own master. This was good news. Even if the servant had since been let out, that did not deny the fact that he had been suspected and accused. The pieces, it seemed, were coming together better than he could have hoped. Perhaps he did not need to be so cautious and on guard after all. Perhaps Merlin had truly been bluffing with him.

With a pleased smirk, he banished the image from his scrying dish, swooping out of his chair and pulling his cloak on. It was time to find this Morgana and see of what use she could be to him.

-)-(-

Arthur pointed up at Merlin with a shaking finger. "You, my friend," he panted, "Are useful in a tight spot."

Merlin shot him a wicked grin. Arthur had to admit, he was rather unnerved by the fact that he was panting and quivering with exertion while Merlin, his dolt of a servant, had only the faintest sheen of sweat on his brow. For all his strength, Arthur had not stood a chance against Merlin's magic. The servant was far more talented than he had ever given him credit for, using magic in ways he had never known possible. To create shields, to summon mists and fogs, forks of lightning, to move at immeasurable speeds.

It left no doubt in his mind as to which of them was truly stronger. He was infinitely glad Merlin was on his side.

However, with Arthur's acceptance of magic, and subsequent allowance to use it, he realised that he might have to be more careful with how far he pushed Merlin. After, there was no telling what stupid tricks the fool could pull on him. He had no doubt that Merlin's knowledge of magical pranks no doubt rivalled his general knowledge. No, he would not like to be on the receiving end of that.

Arthur straightened up from where he was half-lying on the grassy ground, sitting more correctly. "Your magic…" he started tentatively, tensing himself as much as Merlin tensed; the subject was still a grey area for both of them. "You have to practise it, don't you? Like I practise with a sword, you practise your spells."

Merlin nodded seriously. "Of course. If I didn't, there's no telling what might happen." He took a seat next to Arthur, toying with a grass blades at his feet. "Most likely the spell wouldn't work at all…but there's a chance it could backfire. That's why I never use a spell until I've practised it…well, I try anyway. Sometimes circumstances don't allow."

Arthur gave a nod of agreement. That was something he understood well. His blue eyes flickered back to Camelot, the lights shining out at him across the darkness. Merlin followed his gaze and stared at it too.

"From here, you can see why people want it, don't you?"

The king started at that, surprised to hear such wisdom from his manservant. "It is the most beautiful city I ever beheld," he admitted after a moment. "I am honoured to call it my own. And its people are even more so."

"You have a good kingdom," Merlin told him. "And your kingdom has a good king. You will do them proud Arthur."

"Thank you old friend. I can only hope that to be true."

"It will be."

"How can _you_ be so sure?"

"Because _I'm_ by your side," Merlin retorted, a serious expression managing to stay on his face only until Arthur's incredulous one appeared. He then grinned, eyes crinkling, ducking away from the playful swing Arthur sent his way. "No," he finally said, shaking his head. "I know because you're Arthur. I wouldn't have stayed your servant if you hadn't proved to me that you had the makings of a good king."

"And I thought you stayed my servant because your job was the only thing that paid for your tavern visits." His remark was met with a sour pout.

"What is your plan to defeat Amyas?"

The question caught Arthur off guard, staring at Merlin's profile, half-masked in darkness, as he contemplated his answer. "If I was honest and said I didn't really have one…"

"I would say I suspected as much and would go and make one of my own."

Arthur spluttered indignantly for that and folded his arm huffily. "Fine. What's your great plan then, _Mer_lin?"

The warlock hummed in thought before turning to face him. "We know where Amyas will be but he doesn't know how many of us there'll be."

"He'll probably think you're alone," Arthur pointed out. "Which already gives us the upper hand. We've practically already won the fight."

Merlin shook his head. "You can't rely on that. Amyas has magic too. He may have powers that I don't. He knew about Aithusa's existence. Gaius once suggested that perhaps he could scry. If that's true, then he may see us all coming regardless."

"Scrying?" Arthur repeated uncertainly.

"Scrying is where you use magic to see other places through something else, like a crystal, or a mirror, or water even. You look into it and see something else."

"You think _that's_ what he used to find your dragon?"

"I have no idea what he's capable of. But no one else knew about Aithusa so it's the only explanation I can think of." He waved a hand, dismissing the subject. "But that still doesn't mean we'll lose. Even if Amyas knows I have back-up, he'll also know I have the dragon. I'm sure he thinks he'll be able to defeat us with his magic regardless."

"But _you_ don't think he'll be able to." It was a statement, not a question.

Merlin's face blackened. "He will not get Aithusa on my life."

Arthur started at that expression. He had seen it before. He had seen it…on his father. Every time _his_ life had been blatantly threatened, Uther's face would contort into that face. And, usually, the person making that threat usually ended up dead. Arthur was fairly certain that Amyas was going to end up much the same. That gaze held no mercy, no remorse, no forgiveness. Which was funny, because those were nothing things he would associate with Merlin. His servant was always the epitome of kindness and forgiveness. Apparently there was a darker side to him that he was only just starting to get to know. A second face, kept wrapped under the surface until it was needed.

"…Arthur! …King Prat!"

"Oi!"

Merlin brushed him off. "You were the one not listening."

"Whatever Merlin," Arthur snapped, knowing from his servant's expression that it hadn't been anything too serious. "You were the one saying it. I'm sure I don't need to listen to it that much."

Merlin was sincerely tempted to throw a fireball at the retreating pompous backside that was presented to him but, miraculously, he managed to keep the urge under control. Instead, he jogged after his master as they trekked back to Camelot.

"What were you thinking about that made you deafer than old Sanders?"

Arthur cuffed over the head before answering, "I was just thinking how alike to my father you are."

He continued on, leaving a gaping Merlin behind him. It was several minutes before his servant overcame his shock enough to get his legs working again.

-)-(-

The sound of footsteps through the leaves behind her was what first alerted Morgana to the fact that she was no longer alone. She quickly stood from her crouching position, abandoning the ferns she was currently harvesting. Ducking behind a large pine, Morgana waited for the figure to step into the clearing. When a man with a long cloak came into the view, she intended to abandon her task and return home. That plan was abolished when the man called her name quite confidently, she emerged, a suspicious look engraved into her features, marring them somewhat.

"Who are you?" she demanded, haughtily lifting her chin.

He sent the same look straight back at her. "My name is Amyas. I heard you were looking for me." It was worth it to see the semi-horrified expression on her face.

"Who told you this information?"

His smile grew ever more smug. "Well, I can hardly be at liberty to say now, can I? That would rather ruin it. But you are looking for me, are you not?"

"I'm looking for someone who is no friend of Camelot."

"Camelot's fate means nothing to me. Whether it stands or falls is of no significance."

"But you could persuaded to help me," Morgana guessed, reading through his lines.

"I could," he agreed, inclining his head. "But only if it were worth my while."

"I will make it so," Morgana assured. "But tell me," she said, stepping closer and eyeing him up carefully. "If the rumours are true, and you did attack Arthur and kill Gaius, what purpose did such attacks have?"

Amyas studied his nails boredly. "Why, to land a blow at the heart of Camelot's sorcerer, of course." Oh how he loved how confused her face suddenly became. It went well with the shattering annoyance that filled him.

"There is no sorcerer in Camelot!" she exclaimed. "Arthur is no friend of magic, this he has made clear."

"That does not mean there is not one," he cut in severely. "So tell me, in your grand plans to eliminate Camelot, what measures have you taken to subdue this sorcerer?"

Morgana sneered at him. "Your sources are wrong, Amyas. There is no sorcerer. Why should I plan an attack on something that does not exist?"

Amyas snorted. She was not worth his time. If Morgana had been after Camelot's throne for as long as he had heard and had not yet discovered the sorcerer within its walls – one that had taken him a mere _four hours_ to find – she was utterly worthless. Admittedly, he had had the help of his scrying, but there was nothing stopping her from receiving magical aid either. Truly, this had been a waste of his time. He said as much.

Morgana's eyes narrowed in rage. "How dare you imply as much!"

He raised a hand when she stepped towards him. "Do not threaten me Morgana or I will be forced to make means to stop you."

Her scowl deepened. "I'd like to see you try. _Áwrecan __sé __lýðerlic_-"

"_Genettian __sé __lybbestre innan __cwalu!"_

Morgana flew across the clearing from the force of the spell, crumpling to the ground and not moving. Amyas stared at her limp body disdainfully for a moment before turning and stalking away. That was enough of his time wasted. He had plans to make.

-)-(-

_A/N: sorry to everyone who thought Morgana would be involved. She may pop up again but maybe not. I find her character difficult to work with. She's pretty repetitive. And also, sorry for everyone who wanted to see the Merlin/Arthur fight. It just wasn't gonna happen ever so sorry if you got your hopes up! My bad. :-/_

_~DG777_


End file.
